That Was Then, This is Now
by quigglestein
Summary: Sketchey's beginning their lives as a newly married couple! Contains flashbacks from various characters, includes bits of the real story. WARNING! You may experience feels overload! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

***Ok so this chapter is about when Sketch first became a newsie, and how she got her nickname. She gets to meet Davey, Oscar, and Butta fingas. They're like 10 and 11. Butta fingas is 9.**

Bridget's POV

I'se walk 'round da outside o' da Woild distrabution centa. I'se clutch me small bundle containin me few prized 'sessions. Me comb, me book, an some o' me best drawins. In me 'and I 'eld da last bit o' money I'se 'ad. I'se exhale an slowly walk inside, me feet makin little noise. I'se get in 'hind da otha newsies. "Twen'y papas please." I'se get me papes 'anded at me's by a boy a year olda than me's. He looks at me 'tently 'fore sayin "You'se is cute." I'se blush an thank 'im. He introduces 'imself as Oscar Delancey. "I'm Bridget Scott," I'se say, as I'se hoist da papes fartha up on me arms. Oscar smiles a bit an says,' Pleased ta meet you'se bridget, I'se will be seein you'se round then?". I'se meekly nod 'fore headin outside, me cheeks burnin bright. I'se sigh as I'se burst outta da doors, an stop. I'se think of where I'se is 'pposed ta sell. I'se look round some more 'fore 'cidin on da park. I'se start ta hawk da 'eadlines. There's lotsa people 'ere, guess I'se just isn't makin nuff o' a scene. I'se start ta think 'bout what would get people's 'ttention. I'se get da best idea I'se eva 'ad.

Davey's POV

I'se 'cided ta sell in da park taday, an was doin terrible. Then I'se saw 'er. She was coughin something fierce. I'se see da familia papes in 'er bag. People were just buyin from 'er an givin 'er extra. I'se make me way ova ta 'er. "What's ya trick?" I'se ask. She jumps a bit, obviously scared by da sudden question. Up close she doesn't look sick, up close though, she's act'ally real pretty. I'se mean pretty in da na'tral way. She smiles an says, "I'se just thought o' it. It's where you act like you have tuberculosis, an cough a LOT". I'se smile, she's obviously cleva. " I'se can tell you'se is new ta bein a newsie," I say, "I'se can show you'se da ropes, an 'elp you'se find a place ta stay," I'se offa. "If you'se like," I'se add. She smiles "I'se would like that," she says. "Me name is Oliva, but I'se would prefa ta be called Davey," I'se hold out me 'and. "Nice ta meet you'se Davey, me name is Bridget," she says. We'se shake 'ands, an woik tagetha ta seell da rest o' our papes. We'se sell fa da rest o' da day tagetha, we'se talk some, an soon we'se is outta papes. We'se walk ta da Lodgin House in near silence. "So we'se gonna sell same time tamarrow or what?" I'se ask. "Sure," she says smiling. " I'se will help you'se get settled with da landlady, an then its off ta bed," I'se say, escortin 'er in. We'se get 'er situated, an say goodnight ta each otha. I'se fall 'sleep think o' 'er pretty face.

Bridget's POV

I'se walk inta da goil's side o' da Lodgin House, an quietly find da nearest empty bunk. All o' da goils look at me's, but continue on with their convosations. I'se glance 'round tryin ta see who me bunk mate 'ill be. I'se look up at da bunk 'bove mine. I'se see me child'ood friend up there. "Rosetta!"I'se 'claim. She jumps a bit, an looks down at me's 'nnoyed, "It's Smalls thank you'se very mu-… BRIDGET?!" she practi'lly squeals. "Yes," I'se say. She hops down from 'er bunk, an nearly crushes me's in a 'ug. "Bridget, I'se need you'se ta meet someboday.. I'se can't believe I'se am seein you'se 'gain! Butta Fingas ova 'ere!" she squeals. A goil 'bout nine comes ova timidly. "Bridget this is Nicole, although you really should call 'er Butta Fingas." Butta Fingas caref'ly looks me's ova, 'cides I'm trustwoithy nuff, an proffas 'er 'and, 'I'm Butta fingas," she says quietly. "I'se is Bridget," I'se say shakin 'er 'and. She smiles, an we'se all start ta talk. I'se show 'em both me drawins. "These are really good," Smalls says. "Yeah," Butta fingas 'grees. "You'se need a newsie name Bridget," Smalls 'amrks, "how 'bout sketch? You'se jus' draw everywhere. It's kinda fittin fa you'se.' I'se smile an nod likin da sound o' Sketch betta than Bridget. We'se talk fa a whiule longa, an go ta bed. I'se lie in me bed, thinkin 'bout me fost day as a newsie. I'se smile as O'se fall 'sleep. "So this is it?" I'se " It's pretty easy. I'se think I'se can 'andle it." With that thought, I'se promptly fall 'sleep. I'se can't wait ta sell papes with Davey tomorrow, an talk with Smalls, an Butta Fingas.


	2. Chapter 2

Sketch's POV

I'se have a 'notha spasm in me stomach. Me stomach is emptied quickly. Davey holds me 'air back. He's smiling almost as much as I'se is. I'se know is preg'ant 'gain, an we'se is both pleased. I'se is 'bout a month or so inta da preg'ancy. Davey talks ta me belly sometimes 'fore we'se go ta bed. He's really sweet when he does that, an I'se love it. I'se finally stop throwin up, an stand up ta rinse out me mouth. When I'se do that Davey kisses me cheek. He starts ta turn away, but I'se grab 'im an pull 'im in fa anotha one. This time he tries something new, he makes me's open me mouth a bit, an he slides 'is toungue ova mine. It feels weird, but good at da same time. We'se kiss like that fa a long time, an finally break 'part. "Wow," he breathes. I'se make a face that makes 'im laugh, an he kisses me 'gain. I'se laugh an walk inta da kitchen, ta start preparing dinna. Davey comes in, an pats me bum. I'se yelp, an he jus laughs. Is'e roll me eyes, an finish makin dinna. We'se talk 'bout some names, an still don't 'gree on any yet. We'se finish, an I'se clean up as Davey gets ready fa bed. I'se hear a knock at da door, an open it ta see da landylady. She smiles sweetly while handin me's a letta form Santa Fe, which means news from Hype. I'se thank 'er, an close da door. I'se read it an sigh. She's fine, an 'rrived safely. I'se set da letta down on da table, an walk inta bedroom. Davey's 'cided ta sleep.. in da.. gross. You'se get da picture. I'se frown, an tell 'im ta put on some pants. He sighs, an 'bliges. I'se smirk, an put on me nightgown.

Davey's POV

Sketch crawls inta bed. She snuggles up next at me's. 'er long curly 'air fans out 'hind 'er. She sighs, an tells me's that we'se got a letta from Hype, an that she's safe an sound in Santa Fe. I'se smile at da news, an kiss 'er neck. She blows out da light an dozes off. I'se whispa ta our baby in 'er belly that its time fa bed, an ta sleep tight. Sketch squeezes me bicep, as a signal ta go ta sleep so we'se can get up early ta sell tomorrow. "Goodnight Mrs. Callahan, an baby Callahan," I'se whispa as I'se doze off. I'se cant wait ta see me baby..


	3. Chapter 3

***Ok so apparently I contradicted myself form a previous story. I want to make things clear. Sketch and Davey have known each other since he was eleven and she was ten. They were best friends, puberty hit, they decided they liked each other, and then they became lovers. Now they're married. This is a flashback mind you, so don't get your knickers in a twist because I contradicted a previous stories' information!**

Sketch's POV

I'se wake up at seven in da mornin da day afta I foist 'came a newsie. Smalls, an Butta Fingas are already out sellin. I'se quickly get ready, an take da stairs two at a time. I'se is gonna sell with Davey taday, an I'se is 'cited. Last night I'se kept thinkin 'bout 'im an 'is kindness ta me's. Davey's waitin at da bottom of da stairs fa me's. He smiles at me's an asks if I'se is ready ta go. I'se nod, an we'se head ova ta da 'bution centa. We'se get in line, an 'ventually get all of our papes. Oscar looks at Davey warily. I'se detect a hint o' sadness from Oscar that I'se is not alone. Davey looks at 'im cooly, takes 'is papes, thanks 'im. He grabs me 'and an drags me's outta there. We'se get ta da park 'fore he actually says somethin. "Bridget," he says sighin, "you'se is a very pretty an smart goil, an Oscar is a very dangerous boi who has a habit o' pickin on us newsies. I'se don't want you'se ta throw ya life away on 'im." He looks at me's sincerely, frownin a bit. I'se have ta laugh. " Davey," I'se say between gasps,"I'se is not gonna jus throw me life away on a boi, an certainly not Oscar. I'se dunno why you'se is all o' a sudden up in arms 'cause Oscar was lookin at me's, but believe me's he's not me type." Davey looks at me's ta see if I'se is serious, an a smile creeps 'cross 'is face. I'se roll me eyes, an we'se sell our papes usin me trick. I've actually known Davey fa only two days, an it already feels like I'se known 'im all me life. "By da way Davey," I'se say as we'se walk ta d alodgin house, " me friend Smalls, an me otha friend Butta fingas call me's Sketch now." Davey shoots me's a curious glance which means I'se need ta 'plain. "I'se is called Sketch 'cause I'se like ta draw a lot, an draw all da time." Davey nods 'is 'ead, "sounds like a fine name ta me's Bridget, I'se mean Sketch," he adds nervoisly. I'se giggle, just as we'se reach da Lodgin house. Davey smirks, an escorts me's inta da lodgin House. "Night Davey," I'se say. "Goodnight Sketch," Davey says. He hugs me's, an scampas off ta da bois side. I'se sigh an get ready fa bed. I'se picture 'is face when I told 'im Oscar was not me type. Somethin tells me's we'se will be meant fa each otha but not now. I'se sigh, an finally fall 'sleep. I'se is already likin bein a newsie.


	4. Chapter 4

Sketch's POV

I'se watch Davey as he makes a crib fa our baby. I'se sew some clothes, since Andrew was buried with all da others I 'ad sewn pria ta 'is death. It's only days 'fore our baby is born, an everyboday is 'cited. Butta Fingas is tryin ta 'elp me's come up with some names. I'se think Davey an I'se is gonna name it Evan David if it's a boi, or Lousie Sage if it's a goil. I'se rub me stomach, certainly pleased. Davey is supa 'cited fa this baby. He finishes da crib. Thank goodness Davey's good with tools, or othawise we'd hafta buy da crib, an quite fran'ly we'se can't do that, its jus too 'pensive. Davey smiles sayin that our baby will only have da best we'se can give 'im. He walks on 'is knees ova ta me extremely large stomach. He rubs it while lookin up at me's , an smiling. I'se can't 'elp but smile too, 'cause 'is smile it 'tagious. He stands up, grabbin me 'ands, an tworlin me's round da 'partment. He begins hummin one o' da many Irish folk songs he knows. He kisses me cheek, an 'ugs me's from 'hind. "Jus' think,' he says smiling, "in a few days we'se will 'ave ourselves a lil' bundle o' joy, an we'se will be's parents". "I'se know Davey," I'se say turnin ta look at 'im, "I'se 'ope this goes well fa us. I'se is still shaky from Andrew an.. an..' my voice wavas a bit, "an da otha one..". Davey hugs me's tightly 'gain, whispain in me ear, "It's gonna be fine Sketch, you'se will be's fine, an so will da baby. 'sides we'se need ta go ta bed, we'se will need all da sleep we'se can get!" He kisses me 'ead, an goes inta da bedroom, carryin da crib with 'im. I'se follow close 'hind 'im. "You'se will be's fine Bridget,' I'se say ta meself, "this preg'ancy has been fine so far, now ta jus 'ave da baby." I'se quickly change as fast as a woman who's nine months preg'ant can, an crawl inta bed 'side Davey. He kisses me cheek 'gain 'fore we'se both doze off. "Goodnight baby Callahan," I'se think. Da baby kicks lightly in 'ply. I'se smile, an slip inta 'blivion that is sleep.

Davey's POV

I'se wake up ta Sketch moanin in 'er sleep. She's covered in sweat, an da bed feels kinda wet… she moans louder. I'se pull back da covas. It's wet, right near where a baby is sapposed ta come out of. I'se shake 'er lightly, she jolts awake. She is groggy for a moment. A 'notha wave o' pain sweeps ova 'er boday. Within seconds she's near tears. "Da baby is comin," she almost whispas, clutching her stomach. She groans I'se bolt up, throwin on me shirt. "I'se is gonna run ta get Butta Fingas, Smalls, an Hype." "Don't faget Star," Sketch whimpas. "I'se won't," I'se say, runnin outta our 'partment. I'se run ova ta Butta Fingas an Mike's 'partment, an hurriedly knock on da door. I'se 'ear footsteps, an Mike opens da door, nearly furious. "What ya want Davey?' He asks, 'nnoyed I'se has woken 'im up. "Sketch is in laba, an I'se need Butta Fingas." Mike snaps outta 'is mood, an quickly gets Butta Fingas. He volunteers ta go get Smalls, Hype, an Star fa us. I'se thank 'im, as Butta Fingas an I'se rush ova ta our 'partment. Sketch is lyin in our bed racked with pain. She groans, tearin up from da 'tractions. Butta Fingas tells me ta 'old 'er 'and. I'se do an tell 'er ta squeeze it as hard as needed. She gives me da death grip on me 'and, an pushes like Butta Fingas commands. Smalls, Hype an Star come in. they'se coax 'er an cheer fa 'er ta keep goin. She's basically screamin. "I'se can see da 'ead!" Butta Fingas says. Da goils squeal in delight. Sketch is groanin. Sweat pourin down 'er face, an neck. Finally, afta a few mo' aganizin minutes fa all o' us, me son is born. Butta Fingas cuts da cord, an me boy 'cides ta urinate everywhere. Smalls laughs, while Star, an Hype squeal in terror. Sketch rolls 'er eyes. Butta fingas quickly dipas 'im, an swaddles 'im. She 'ands 'im ta Sketch. Sketch looks at 'im, an smiles. "He's got ya 'air," she says ta me's lookin up. I'se 'old out me 'ands ta 'old 'im. Sketch 'ands 'im ova. I'se look at 'im. He's finally calmed down, indeed he 'as me 'air. He opens 'is eyes. I'se gasp, they are two spittin images o' Sketch's blue-green ones. He looks at me's for a moment, smackin 'is mouth, obviously 'ungry. I'se smile, an 'and 'im back ta Sketch ta be fed. Da goils shoo me's outta da 'partment, so I'se 'cide ta 'ead up ta da roof. I'se burst up there, an start ta laugh, so filled with joy. "I'SE HAS A SON!" I'se scream ta da whole city. I'se laugh some more, 'fore goin down ta da 'partment. Sketch is sleepin, an me son is in 'is crib. I'se look at 'em both, an grin. Da sheets are changed, so I'se crawl inta bed next ta sketch. She opens an eye, an says " 'is name is Evan David," 'fore closing 'er eye. "That's a poifect name," I'se say kissin 'er cheek. We'se fall 'sleep in an 'appy heap. "I'se has a son now," I'se think, "now fa me's ta be a betta fatha than me own fatha was."


	5. Chapter 5

***Sketch is 13 and Davey is 14 in this story….**

Davey's POV

Sketch skips down da stairs practi'ly taday ta meet me's at da bottom. She's seems ta 'ave braided a blue ribbon in 'er air. She smiles a huge smile. I'se can't 'elp but smile as well. As o' late I'se have started ta 'velop feelins fa Sketch. I'se don't let on ta da othas that I'se do 'ave these feelins fa 'er, or I'se would be taunted, an 'barassed 'bout it. We'se walk outta da Lodgin House, an head ta da 'tribution centa. We'se get our papes, Oscar looks thoughtfully at Sketch as he 'and 'er da papes. As she turns I'se see 'is eyes do a boday scan o' 'er. I'se glare at 'im, he glares right back. Sketch completely 'blivious to our starin match comes ova, an drags me's away. Taday we'se is sellin by Medda's theater. Sketch is smiling a lot taday, I'se wonda why. It's been cloudy all day, an just as we'se sell our last pape, da 'eavens 'cide ta open up, an pour cats an dogs. Sketch an I'se run inta da nearest café, ta take shelta. We'se end up buyin soda watas, an sittin at a table talkin. I'se finally ask Sketch why she's so 'appy taday. "It's me fourteenth boithday Davey," she says 'appily. I'se thunk me 'ead in idiocy. 'ow can I'se faget! "Oh me gawd Sketch! I'se didn't know! Aw man! I'se didn't get ya anything!" Sketch smiles sweetly at me's. "Davey its fine, da only thing I'se need is a good friend, an quite frankly you'se 'as fulfilled that need quite well." I'se smile at 'er graciousness, "Sketch lemme just get you'se something 'kay? I'se will feel guilty if I'se don't." She sighs, knowin I'se is speakin da truth. Begrudginly, she gets up, so I'se can escort 'er back ta da Lodgin House. I'se leave as soon as she's in safely. I'se run down da street ta da genral store. It's closed. It's da only store on this side o' town. I'se sigh, an bolt ta da next one. I'se come in as da owna is closing up shop. "what can I'se do fa ya?" Da shop owna asks me's. "Can I'se has one blue ribbon," I'se gasp, tryin ta catch me breathin. Da man smiles, as he fetches it. I'se pay fa it, thank 'im an run back out. Now ta give Sketch 'er present.

Sketch's POV

Da otha newsies cheer afta singin "Happy Birthday" ta me's. I'se smile. Butta Fingas gave me's a bookmark, an Smalls gave me's a book. I've only been 'ere fa a few years, an' all o' them is me family. I'se thank everyboday, an 'ead up ta da roof. I'se sigh as I'se look out ova da beautiful city. I'se 'ear a cough, an turn 'round. Davey standin there, 'oldin a beautiful blue ribbon. He smiles, an comes closa. "I'se 'ad ta go ta da otha side o' town fa this." He says, smilin at me's. I'se smile back, an ask 'im ta tie it in fa me's. He 'bliges, tyin it in a wondaful bow. As I'se is turnin back round ta face 'im, he 'velops me's in an 'ug. I'se breath in 'is scent, a combo o' boyish musk, an soap. He buries 'is face in me neck, as we'se pull 'way from da 'ug, he looks ta me's fa a moment. Then, in slow motion, he leans in. 'is lips land 'licately on me own. They'se is very soft, an warm. He tastes kinda sweet. When he pulls 'way, I'se can feel me face turnin bright red. He smiles, turn 'round an runs back inside. He leaves me's in a wondaful daze fa da rest o' da night. "Davey likes me's," I'se think ta me self, "but do I'se like 'im?" Yes. I'se smile feelin da 'sation o' 'is lips on me own. Yes I'se do like Davey, I'se have this whole time…..


	6. Chapter 6

Sketch's POV

Davey holds Evan like he would an ancient vessel o' pottery, delicately. He hums an Irish folk tune ta Evan, who's startin ta doze off. Davey looks at me's, smiles, an offas Evan back ta me's. He looks mostly like Davey, but eviden'ly he has me eyes. I'se take 'im, an rock 'im lightly in me arms. He's sound 'sleep. Finally. I'se set 'im down lightly in 'is crib. I'se walk inta livin room. Davey's sittin in a chair, lost in 'is 'magination. I'se sit down in da chair nearest ta 'im, sighin. I'se 'ave 'ad little ta no sleep fa da past few days. Davey snaps outta 'is daze, looks ova at me's, grins, an gets up. Evan has 'is own lil' room, which is nice if Davey wants us ta 'ave some alone time. He picks me's up bridal style an walkin ta our bedroom. He plops me's on da bed, an locks da door. So much fa sleep…

Davey's POV

I'se wake up ta Sketch, looking at Evan. She must have been up since six. Its currently seven. I'se leap outta bed. I'se have ta go sell taday. Sketch starts ta burp 'im, as I'se get ready. He looks at me's an giggles, then spits up everything on Sketch's nightgown. 'er face is a mix o' 'orror an laughter. I'se laugh an take 'im from 'er, so she can change. He looks at me's an giggles. I'se have ta laugh with 'im. He continues ta giggle, an we sit there fa a few minutes, 'till Sketch comes back in an gives us both weird looks. She takes Evan, kissin me's, an tellin me's she'll see me's at lunchtime. I'se leave, ta sell me papes in da park. When I'se come back ta da House I'se see Sketch lookin crazed as she 'olds a cryin Evan. "He won't go down fa a nap, I'se 'as ya lunch ready an on da table… I've tried feedin 'im, chnagin 'im, burpin 'im, all da things you'se is sapposed to if they'se is cryin….." Evan continues ta wail. I'se grab 'im from Sketch, he calms down a bit, but not much. I'se start ta sing ta 'im. He smiles, an stops. Sketch mouths "Thanks." I'se nod, an in a few minutes Evans 'sleepin soundly. I'se put 'im in 'is crib, an go inta da main room ta eat lunch. Sketch is sittin there, havin calmed down. I'se sit down, an begin ta eat. Sketch sits there waitin fa me's ta finish. When I'se do, she grabs me 'and an pulls me inta da bedroom. She closes da door 'hind 'er. She tells me's ta sit on da bed. She sighs, an paces 'round fa a few minutes, woirred. "Sketch whateva it is, I'se is sure I'se isn't gonna get mad," I'se say, "I'se is da most level 'eaded person you'se know." She smiles, an sighs 'gain. She sits down next ta me's, buryin 'er face ita da crook o' me neck, breathin in me scent. "I'se think I'se is preg'ant 'gain Davey, but I'se isn't sure..." I'se smile. Evan's gonna be a big brotha. "Sketch.. that's… that's.. 'MAZIN!" Sketch snuggles in closa, "If I'se isn't, its fine, we'se can always try, but if I'se is, I'se is really 'appy." I'se kiss 'er fore'ead, an 'old 'er closely. "I'se 'ope it's a goil this time," I'se whispa, "then I'se can 'as me Lousie." Sketch smiles 'fore sayin "I'se 'ope so too Davey."


	7. Chapter 7

***This is for my friend Laura. I think it's about time to tell everyone how Sketch met Hype anyway… she's supposed to be twelve, and Davey's supposed to be thirteen

Sketch's POV  
Davey an I'se 'ad 'cided ta sell near da 'ospital taday. I'se dunno why, but we'se did. We'se had only four more papes ta go 'fore I'se saw 'er. She was about ten years old, an very scrawny. "She'd make a poifect newsie," I'se thought. Da goil 'ad a 'termined look in 'er eyes, as well as a look o' 'feat. I'se 'and Davey da rest o' me papes, so I'se can catch up ta 'er. I'se sidle up next ta 'er she jumps. I'se smile a bit at 'er. "Ya new 'ere?" I'se ask. She nods meekly. I'se smile, "I'se is gonna 'ssume you'se gonna be a newsie, am I'se right?" she nods 'gain. Me grin grows wida. Finally I'se 'ave someone to 'elp. " You'se can sell a apae or two with me sellin partna, an best buddy, Davey, an I'se," I'se say, "I'se mean if you'se want," I'se quickly add. "That'd be nice," she says, with a slightly southern accent. Davey looks 'er ova an gives me's a 'zzical look, "newbie," I'se mouth at 'im. He smiles an nods, an 'ands er a few papes. Da goil is a natral. She sells da rest o' our papes, an asks if she can comp'ny us 'gain tomorrow. Davey an I'se say its fine, an ask 'er if she needs ta stay at da Lodgin House. She says she does, so we'se lead 'er there. I'se 'elp 'er get settled with da landlady. When I'se ask 'er, 'er name she says it's Laura. "you'se is gonna need a newsie name you'se knows," I'se say. She 'grees, an we'se begin ta bounce names off o' each otha. Soon, she's laughin, an bouncing off da walls. " We'se should call you'se Hypa," I'se say laughin. "THAT'S IT!" she cries, "MY NEWSIE NAME SHOULD BE HYPE! SHORT FOR HYPER!" What a befitting name…. Hype…. "I'se like it," I'se say laughing an smiling, "from now on, we'se is gonna call you'se Hype, 'kay?" she grins, an nods. That's how I'se met, an 'came friends.


	8. Chapter 8

*Decided that Sketch will **NOT** be pregnant again… just yet… please enjoy the antics and fluff… This is when Sketch and Davey are coming back from being over at Hype and Ike's apartment. Davey's drunk at this point in time… let's see what he trips over this time….

Sketch's POV

Davey laughs at passaby as we'se walk down da street from Hype an Ike's 'partment. He's flat out drunk, an quite fran'ly I'se is not 'mused. Neitha was Hype. Or Lucy, who Davey woke up when he fell in da garbage can. He stumbles around, leanin 'eavily on me shoulda. I'se don't want Star ta see 'im, so I'se quietly open da door ta our 'partment when we'se 'rrive. I'se sneak Davey in, an stick 'im in da bedroom. Star comes outta Evan's room, 'oldin 'im. She 'ands 'im ta me's, an 'gins ta look 'round. "Where's Davey?" she asks. "Oh ya know… getting redy fa bed…" I'se 'ear sounds o' stuff bein almost dropped, an some chuckles comin form da bedroom. Star widens 'er eyes obviously 'earin to too…. I'se quickly thank 'er fa watchin Evan tonight, an that I'se will see 'er tomorrow. "Sketch I'se know he's drunk, an it's fine. I think he's got a drinkin problem though. If he starts bein mean, just come ta me's. Smalls, Butta Fingas, or Hype." "Thanks star," I'se say hoistin Evan up higha in me arms, "he 'asn't been mean ta me's jus yet, but I'se think we'se need ta intavene soon." Star nods, an 'ead sout. I'se close da door. Evan is getting 'eavy in me arms. I'se breathe in 'is comfortin scent, an sway back an forth. Soon he falls 'sleep in me arms. I'se kiss 'is lil 'ead, an whispa "Daddy's gonna hafta learn not ta drink so much." Evan snuggles in closa ta me arms. I'se stand there fa a few more minutes 'oldin me baby. Davey's baby. Our baby. I'se walk inta 'is room, an tuck 'im inta 'is crib. I'se crack da door, an 'ead inta da bedroom. Davey's sittin on da bed, lookin comically grumpy. Da drunkenness still 'bout 'im. I'se sigh an begin ta get ready fa bed. He growls, gets up, grabs me's, an puts me's on da bed. He begins ta kiss me's, I'se can taste da wine on 'is breath. I'se push 'im off, in no mood fa 'is 'nannigans. He does it 'gain. I'se push 'im off 'gain. I'se get unda covas. So does he. He snuggles in closa, putitn 'is 'ead in da crook o' me neck. 'is breathin gets even, an soon he's 'sleep. I'se sigh. Is it gonna be's like this every night? Star was right. We'se need ta intavene.

Davey's POV

I'se wake up ta an empty 'partment. Me 'ead 'urts. I'se get outta da bed, an shuffle inta da main room. Me breakfast is on da table, still warm. I'se plop down, notice da note next ta me plate. It's from Sketch. It reads- "_Davey, I'm not happy with you. You have a problem with drinking, and quite frankly I'm getting tired of it. It is embarrassing to have to walk home with you drunk, and laughin at have a wife and a kid to care for. Think about it. Love, Sketch P.S. I'm out selling with Butta Fingas, I have Evan with me". _I'se caref'ly set down da note. I'se swallow, 'ard. How am I'se gonna make it up ta Sketch? I'se know. I'll get 'er some fruit… now what kind o' fruit is 'er favorite? I'se know! Bananas!

*Sketch really hates bananas… BIG MISTAKE FOR DAVEY!


	9. Chapter 9

***This is after an "intervention" held by Hype, Ike, Mike, Butta Fingas, Smalls, Star, Sketch, and the Delanceys for Davey's drinking problem. He's furious, claiming he has no problem, and takes it out stuff at home.

Sketch's POV

I'se can tell Davey is angry by da way 'is 'ands are shakin. He's also very very quiet. That's always a bad sign. Hype, Butta Fingas, Smalls, Star, Mike, Ike, an I'se 'eld an intavention 'bout 'is drinkin didn't go very well, so we'se 'ad ta leave Evan at Hype's 'partment, an Davey was cursin left an right. Hype made 'im really mad when she purposely dropped shto glasses full o' whiskey in front o' 'im, even resortin ta droppin da whole bottle on da tried ta lick it up off da floor, a futile 'ttempt. I'se 'ad ta jerk 'im up by 'is collar an haul 'is butt outta da 'partment. He tried ta make up fa last night's drunkeness by getting me's a banana, which was sweet, but I'se 'ate bananas, an am ' llergic ta all da 'tassium in 'em. Needless ta say, Davey's angry, an we'se 'ave jus reached da 'partment. I'se unlock da door, an shove 'im in there. Then he goes 'listic on me's. It scared me's an made me's angrier than I'se coulda eva thought possible. He stalked inta da kitchen, lookin fa da whiskey. There was none. He comes back frownin, "where's da whiskey Sketch?' he asks, 'is voice suddenly husky. This was getting woise. "I'se got rid o' it…" "You'se WHAT?!" he yells at me's. He growls an knocks a chair ova, 'vancin towards me's menacin'ly. I'se back up gainst da partment door, da blood rushin through me veins. "I'se.. I'se only did ta 'elp…." "'elp with me problem? Lissen 'ere Sketch, I'se don't 'ave a problem. You'se do. Sounds like someboday needs ta know their place in a marriage. I'm da man, an I'se make da 'cisions 'ere. You'se is jus sapposed ta be there ta cook fa me's, clean, an take care o' da children. YOU'SE GOT THAT?!" He grabs me's an slams me's 'gainst da wall. Hard. I'se crumple ta da floor in a 'eap. "when I'se come back Sketch there betta be dinna on da table, an a 'appy smiling you'se." He slams da door loudly, an stomps out. I'se curl up inta a ball, an begin ta cry. Da liqua's gone ta 'is 'ead, it makes 'im mean. I'se get off da floor afta a few minutes, an collect me'self. I'se quickly fix 'im some dinna, write 'im a note, an grab a few 'ssential items. I'se slip out da door, an run ta Hype an Ike's 'partment. I'se timidly knock on Hype's door. She opens it, 'oldin Evan. She looks at me tearstained face, an tears up. "Oh me gawd, Sketch! What 'appened ta you'se?!" I'se sob, an tell 'er what 'appened. She tells me's I can stay tonight, an as long as it takes fa Davey ta fix 'is problem. I'se calm down, an take Evan from 'er. I'se gently rock 'im in me already bruising arms. Evan looks at me's, an snuggles deepa in me arms. He coos a bit. I'se kiss 'is little fore'ead, an whispa " Daddy's gonna hafta 'member he's got us, but fa now we'se will hafta wait 'till he figures it out that he needs us." Evan's fallen 'sleep in me arms. I'se put 'im ext ta Lucy in 'er crib. I'se 'ead back ta da main room. Hype's sittin in a chair, beddin is on da carpet. She gets up an 'ugs me's. I'se bury me 'ead in 'er shoulda. "It's gone ta 'is 'ead Hype," I'se whispa, "it makes 'im so mean." She nods, an stroke me 'air comfortin'ly. Just like Davey used ta do. Hype looks at da bruises on me back, sides, an arms from Davey. She presses 'er lips tightly tagetha at da sight o' 'em. She leaves me's ta go ta sleep. I'se curl up on da pallet in a fetal 'sition. I'se sigh, me breath shakin. A few tears 'scape me eyes 'fore I'se slip inta sleep.

Davey's POV

I'se stumble inta da 'partment, an see dinna on da table. I'se feel good, afta putting Sketch back in 'er place. I'se plop down front o' me plate. I'se eat, thinkin Sketch is in da bedroom. I'se go inta da bedroom. No Sketch. I'se check evan's room. No Sketch. In da kitchen. No Sketch. I'se sit back down at da table when I'se notice da note. I'se grab it, an open it. Its from Sketch, I'se can tell by da slanted, an neat handwritin. It reads " Davey, you need to figure out what means more to you. Whiskey or your son and I. You should know which is more important. The intervention was to help you decide. I'm just trying to help you. If you keep this up, you'll end up dying really young. I love you Davey, and I'm just trying to help you. There was no need for your behavior towards me, and the other newsies tonight. We were just trying to stop you from slowly killing yourself from the inside out. The intervention was for your own good. Just think about which is more important for me. For Evan. When you decide, come find me (you'll know where I am), and please be sober. I can't stand a drunk. Sincerely, Sketch" I'se set down da note, an put me 'ead in me 'ands. "What 'ave I'se done?' I'se think. I'se begin ta sob. I'se can't control it, an each sob is louda than da last. I'se get up, an let a few tears flow. I'se 'ead inta da bedroom, an curl up inta a ball. What 'ave I'se done? I'se slowly fall inta fitful sleep. I'se know which means more to me. It's Sketch and Evan. Afta what I'se did, I'se dunno if Sketch will eva be da same 'gain. I'se sigh, an finally go inta a deep sleep. I've become me fatha.


	10. Chapter 10

*Flashback when Davey was 17 and Sketch was 16. This is when Davey first started having "problems"…

Davey's POV

Sketch looks at me's 'credulously, as we'se 'ead up ta da roof. I'se 'ave 'qquired some whiskey, an plan on tryin it. Sketch looks cautiously at me's, as we'se burst out inta da warm evenin air. I'se shake da bottle, grinning like a mischievous lil' boi afta he's put a tack in da teacha's chair. We'se look out ova da city. Sketch is now 'fficially me goilfriend, since da Lodgin House was burnt down by da Delancey's we'se 'clared our feelins fa each otha. I'se feel like is one top o' da woild when I'se is with 'er on da roof. Sketch sets out da blanket she brought with 'er, an sits down. She pats da empty spot next ta 'er. I'se sit down next ta 'er. She pulls out da cups she brought with 'er. I'se open up da bottle, an pour a bit o' whiskey in each cup. "On da count o' three," I'se say 'oldin it close ta me mouth smiling, "one… two… three…". We'se throw it back. Sketch makes a face, but still swallows. "It's very bitta," she says, "what do you'se think Davey?" I'se look down at me cup. I'se swallow it. It burns me throat in a good way, that leaves me brain feelin numb. "I'se think its jus.. spiffy…" I'se pour me'self some more, afta sKetch refuses. I'se take anotha swig, an get up. I'se stand on da very edge, an begin ta walk 'long on it. "Careful Davey," says Sketch. I'se turn away from da edge, an walk ova ta 'er. I'se pick 'er up, an twoil 'er 'round. She giggles, an begs ta be's put down. I'se set 'er down, an 'ug 'er, bringin 'er in closa ta me's. "I'se will be's careful Sketch, 'specially when it's 'cernin you'se." 'er face flushes slightly. She buries 'er face inta me chest, sighin, an breathin in me scent. I'se pull away, an begin ta walk on da edge 'gain. When Sketch isn't lookin, I'se drop onta da balc'ny below. I'se 'ear a gasp from Sketch, who's bviously freaked out. Luckily fa 'er I'se didn't fall down completely off da roof.

Sketch's POV

One second Davey's on da edge, da next he's gone. I'se look ova, an see nothing. Then at a closa 'spection, I'se see a shoe flash near da balc'ny below. So he jumped/fell off da roof an onto da balc'ny? He's like a cat. I'se 'memba when we'se were yonga that he'd climb really far up inta a tree in da park, that I'se wouldn't be's able ta see 'im 'till he landed onto da ground next ta me's, poifectly un'armed. Da door ta da roof opens up, I'se turn 'round ta see a poifectly okay Davey walkin towards me's. I'se run ova ta 'im, an tackle 'im ta da blanket. I'se is layin on 'is side, gazin up inta 'is face. "Oliva David Callahan, NEVA do that 'gain ta me's! You'se 'ad me's seriously scared there!" "'lax Sketch I'se would neva leave you'se willin'ly, an not without a fight. 'sides you'se look really 'dorable when you'se is 'cerned." He tucks a strand o' 'air 'hind me ear, an leanin in closa he whispas, " but when you'se look beautiful, is all da time." Me face goes red, an 'fore I'se know it, 'is lips are on me own. 'is lips feel 'mazin, an taste the same way they feel. We'se lay there like that fa what seems like an eternity 'fore we'se break 'way. "Wow.." I'se breathe, left breathless from da contact. "Same 'ere," he says. We'se lay there fa a long time swappin mem'ries, an jus dreamin out loud. It was pure bliss.


	11. Chapter 11

***This is a few months after the intervention. Sketch and Davey have made up completely. Butta Fingas, Davey, Hype, Ike, and everyone else are hanging out and they decide to play a game of truth or dare.

Davey's POV

Sketch 'olds Evan while I'se grab da plate o' food sketch 'as made ta share with everyboday at da potluck Butta Fingas an Mike are 'oldin. Sketch nods at me's double checkin a see's if I'se is ready. I'se nod back, an we'se 'ead out. Hype an Ike are bringin Lucy, since noboday else can tonight. Sketch an I'se 'ave made up since da intavention, but she's still a bit jumpy since I'se slammed 'er inta da wall in me drunken state. Sketch takes da food from me's, an 'ands me's Evan. He giggles, reachin fa me nose, but not able ta reach it. I'se smile, an think 'bout 'ow lucky I'se is ta 'ave people who care 'bout me's, an people who need me's. Sketch kisses me cheek, caref'ly, when we'se reach da outside o' Butta Fingas an Mike's 'partment. Sketch knocks, an butta fingas opens da door. She greets Sketch warmly, an me a lil' coolly, but allows us both in nonedaless. Sketch puts da food on da with everyboday else's dishes. We'se is da last one's 'ere. Star's chattin with Hype. Smalls is drinking some water. I'se see a bottle o' wine, an swallow 'ard. I'se ask where I'se is sapposed ta put evan. Butta fingas leads me ta 'er an Mike's bedroom. Lucy's already in there, 'sleepin. I'se lay Evan down on da bed he almost instantly falls 'sleep. I'se go back inta da main room. Everybody is startin ta get their food. Sketch 'olds out a plate ta me's, an scoots ova on da couch so I'se can sit down. We'se all eat, makin small talk. Da goils clear da plates, an we'se all gatha 'round, an prepare ta play truth or dare. If you'se don't choose, you'se have ta 'mmit a guilty 'pleasa. Let's see how this goes….

Sketch's POV  
Butta Fingas asks Mike truth or dare. "Dare," he says smirkin, knowin Butta Fingas will make it lame. Butta Fingas smiles sweetly back at 'im an says, "you have ta do ya best snort." Mike inhales a few times, an snorts. It sounds like a cross 'tween a pantha, an a dyin baby. It was weird. Mike asks Smalls, she chooses truth. "What was the most memorable moment you had with Sketch when you'se two were younga." Smalls presses 'er lips tagetha. "don't tell 'em 'bout the.." I'se mouth ta Smalls just as she says me most 'barassin secret. "One time Sketch an I'se were 'avin a slumba party when we'se were nine, an Sketch wet me bed 'cause she didn't wanna get up." "SMALLS!" I'se groan, "YOU'SE PROMISED YOU'SE WOULDN'T TELL ANYBODAY!" Everyone laughs, an so do I'se, it was pretty funny actually. It's Smalls's turn ta ask Star. Not suprisin'ly, Star chooses dare. "I'se dare you'se ta eat spinach and a brownie at da same time." Star takes da spinach an brownie Butta fingas gets 'er. She shoves da spinach in, and then da whole brownie. She gags, but manages ta chew an swallow. She opens 'er mouth fa everyone ta see. We'se clap. Now it's Star's turn ta ask me something. The choices she gave me's were terrible, so I said neither. "Ok then Sketch, what's ya guilty pleasa?" everyboday leans in, all are curious now. "Me guilty pleasa?" I'se smile, an look at Davey, "I'se like ta watch, an listen ta Davey getting ready in da mornins, 'cause he sings this song 'bout getting ready, everyday. It's really 'dorable, but I'se 'tend I'm not watchin an listenin. Sorry Davey," I'se say smirkin. He's a bit flushed, but smiles good naturedly and commentin, "me nurse in da orphanage taught me that song, an made me's sing it while I'se was getting ready in da morning." Now it's me turn ta ask Davey, he goes with guilty pleasa. "This is weird everyboday, but I'se like ta look at Sketch when she's bathin." I'se go scarlet, an 'it 'is arm. Butta Fingas looks at Mike, who's chucklin, everyboday else is turnin red. "Sorry Sketch," Davey says, smiling cheekily. "I'se will deal with you'se lata CHEEKY BOY," I'se whispa in 'is ear. He smiles cheekily 'gain, "that'll be jus AWFUL Mrs. Callahan," he says grinning ear ta ear. He asks Hype what 'er's is. She admits ta slappin Ike in 'is sleep when he snores. She then asks Ike what 'is favorite date with 'er was. "Me favorite one was our first one, which was when we'se went out on me boat, an watched da sunset." Hype smiles, an whispas something in 'is ear. They both chuckle, an then it's finally time fa Butta Fingas tasay somethin, since she chose truth. "What is a thing 'bout Mike you'se can't live without?" Butta Fingas smiles an says quietly, "I'se couldn't live without 'is understandin nature. I'se dunno 'ow he doe sit, but he's able ta keep me's stable, an everyboday else stable too even when things are getting tough, or when someboday is stressed out, he jus.. undastands…." She looks ova ta 'im. He pulls 'er inta a 'ug, an kisses 'er cheek. "since that's done I'se think we'se should be 'eadin out," says Hype. She goes inta Butta Fingas an Mike's bedroom ta get Lucy. I'se follow 'er in so I'se can get evan. "Oh Hype, I'se drew this when I'se was stayin at you'se an Ike's. It's a portrait o' Lucy." I'se 'and 'er da portrait an grab Evan. Davey meets me's outside o' da 'partment. We'se walk 'ome. Evan's 'sleepin in me arms, as Davey's puts 'is arm 'round me's, something I'se 'ave missed fa a while. We'se reach da 'partment. I'se put Evan inta 'is crib, an tuck 'im in. Kissin 'is fore'ead. I'se walk inta da bedroom, ta see a shirtless, an grinning Davey. I'se barely 'ave a chance ta breathe, 'fore 'is lips are on me own. I've missed this too. Davey closes, an locks da door. I'm glad he's made da right 'sicion. Tonight was fun, an now I'se know to fully close da curtain 'fore I'se bathe. Oh well. Boi's will be boi's.


	12. Chapter 12

*This flashback is when Davey was 17 and Sketch was 16, and they just started dating. This is an account of their first date together. Enjoy!

Davey's POV

Taday's me foist date with Sketch, an I'se is 'mendously nervois. I'se is waitin fa 'er at da bottom o' da Lodgin House's stairs. She finally comes outta da goils side, afta bein dragged back in by Smalls, an Butta Fingas. She comes down da stairs, an looks 'mazin. Even more 'mazin than normal. 'er 'air is braided back, an with da ribbon I'se got 'er fa 'er fourteenth birthday. She only wears it on special 'ccasions, an this must be one o' those 'ccassions. She skips on da last step, an lands right next ta me's. She smiles one o' 'er rare toothed smiles, which I'se 'ave ta 'mmit, is really nice. I'se offa me arm fa 'er ta take. She takes it, an we'se 'ead out. I'se 'ear a few catcalls from a very high Race, an a few 'ssorted newsies. I'se grin, an 'old open da door fa 'er, an take 'er arm 'gain when we'se is on da otha side o' da door. "I'se thought we'd go ta da park, then da café. That okay with you'se?" , I'se say, tryin ta sounds as calm as possible. "Yes," she says, "that's okay with me's." She's almost as nervois as I'se is. We'se walk ta da park, talkin an laughin. When we'se get there, we'se sit unda a tree. Da same tree I'se climbed so far up that Sketch couldn't see me's, an when she wasn;t lookin, I'se jumped down next ta 'er, an scared 'er. I'se look at 'er, an she looks at me's. she's mumbling something, but I'se can't 'ear ova da poundin o' me 'eart. Geez I'se is so nervois! What's wrong with me's? Oh ye. I'se is on a date with Sketch, that's why.

Sketch's POV

Davey looks inta me eyes. I'se look inta 'is warm, an beautiful brown eyes. I'se stop talkin 'bout 'ow much Oscar Delancey smells, an just look at 'im fa a while. He snaps outta 'is daze, an looks up inta tree's branches. "You'se rememba this tree?" He asks getting up,an pullin me's up afta 'im. "Yes, I'se do actually," I'se 'ply, "you'se climbed up really high, an when I'se wasn't lookin you'se jumped down next ta me's, an scared me's terribly". He chuckles, an hoists 'imself up. He pulls me up afta 'im. We'se sit in 'panionable silence 'fore Davey brushes 'is 'and ova mine. I'se turn me 'and ova, an he puts 'is on top o' mine. He laces 'is fingas with mine, an rubs 'is thumb in circles ova da back o' me 'and. Me 'eart is thuddin in me chest. Just then, we'se see Race look up inta da tree, an whissles at us. "Well well well if it ain't Sketch an' Davey, or should I'se say Sketchey. Are you'se two on a date or are you'se just flirtin in a tree?" He smirks at Davey on that last bit. "Go away Race," says Davey, "we'se is on a date, an you'se is kinda interupptin it." Race squints up at 'im, an chews thoughtfully on 'is cigar. "Whateva davey, jus' don't get anyboday preg'ant 'kay?" Davey rolls 'is eyes, as Race walks off. I'se giggle, as Davey mimicks Race chewin on 'is cigar. "Well we'se best get goin if we'se wanna 'ave dinna," Davey says as he hops down from da tree. He opens 'is arms out at me's. "C'mon sketch," he says grinning, "I'se don't bite! Just jump inta me arms so ya don't hurt yaself." I'se gulp, an jump. He catches me's bridal style. He looks at me an smiles, then he starts runnin towards da street. I'se laugh, an when he finally gets ta da sidewalk, he puts me's down. He takes me 'and, an we'se walk inta da café. Why is I'se so nervois? He's me best friend. Oh wait. We'se is on our foist date. No wonda…

Davey's POV

We'se get our food, an sit down at a table. We'se eat in 'panionable silence, an makin small talk. So far so good. When we'se finish we'se walk out o' da café inta da warm spring air. I'se 'old 'er 'and, an begin ta walk in ta da Lodgin House. "Hey you'se wanna go up ta da roof?" Sketch asks, a mischevious grin spreadin cross 'er face. "Shore," I'se say, squeezing 'er 'and with me own. We'se make our way up ta da roof, an burst out o' da doors. Da sunset is gawgeous, but its nothing 'pared ta Sketch. 'er eyes are glowin in da fadin light. I'se begin ta hum a slow dancing song, an twoil 'er 'round da roof. She smiles, shwoin of 'er pearly whites. I'se pull 'er in close, an we'se jus sway ta da tune o' me hummin. We'se lock eyes fa a few seconds. "I'se 'ope you'se 'ad fun tonight. I'se know I'se did." "Davey, everytime I'se is with you'se I'se is always 'avin a good time." I'se have ta smile at that. She looks serious though. I'se was too. I'se lean in closa restin me fore'ead on 'er's. " Same 'ere Sketch," I'se whispa. She looks up, an I'se lean in furtha. Me lips meet 'ers in an instant. She leans in, I'se wrap me 'ands 'round 'er waist. 'er ands 'tangle in me 'air, sendin shivas down me spine. Then Race has ta come in. "DAVEY!" He thundas, "WHAT IS YOU'SE DOIN?!" Sketch an I'se break away, an turn ta look at 'im. "What do ya want Race?" Sketch asks, obviously 'nnoyed. I'se feel me face cola a bit. She'd only be 'nnoyed if she was enjoyin it too. "I'se want both o' you'se ta stop suckin face, an call it a night, that's what!" Race says puffin on 'is cigar. "Fine," Sketch says sighin, "'night Davey." She winks, an as she passes by me's she whispas 'meet me's up 'ere lata." I'se smile, an as she goes in, Race looks at me's. "You'se did good Davey, I'se could tell she was likin it. I'se 'ad ta stop you'se both 'fore someboday got preg'ant." I'se roll me eyes, an follow afta Sketch. It was a wondaful evenin, minus Race. Oh well I'se will get ta see 'er lata anyway. Maybe we'se can finish what we'se started….


	13. Chapter 13

*A date with Sketch and Davey as of now…

Davey's POV

I'se twoil da faget-me's-not I'se 'ave gotten Sketch fa our date tonight, nervoisly in me 'ands. It's our foist date alone afta da intavention. Sketch is brushin 'er 'air in da "powda room". We'se is gonna go ta da park, and then go get something ta eat in a café. Sketch comes outta da "powda room", hair in a ponytail, an tied with da blue ribbon I'se got 'er when she was turnin fourteen. I'se smile at 'er, an 'old out da faget-me's-not. She smiles back, an takes it caref'ly. She smells it an smiles. " Faget-me's-nots symbolize true love you'se knows," I'se say lookin at 'er. She smiles sweetly at me's, an hands it back ta me's sayin "that's true, an since you'se is me true love too, it's ya's as well." I'se 'velop 'er in a 'ug, she kisses me cheek. Butta Fingas comes inta da room holdin Evan, since she watchin 'im tanight while Mike's workin. She winks at Sketch, who grins at 'er. "thanks so much Butta Fingas," Sketch says, huggin 'er awkwardly in orda ta not crush evan. She kisses Evan's 'ead. "You'se both betta be's back by 'leven you'se two! I'se don't wanna 'ave ta send a search party out fa you'se!" Butta Fingas yells at us as we'se get out inta da hallway. We'se look at each otha an laugh 'till we'se get ta da park. I'se make Sketch get on me back, an run us both ta da tree we climbed into on our foist date. I'se set 'er down at da base o' da tree, an pull out me pocket knife. I'se 'and it ta Sketch an ask 'er ta make a 'eart with it on da tree's trunk. She does, an puts our 'nitials in da 'eart. I'se coicle me arm's 'round 'er waist, an rest me chin on da top o' 'er 'ead. I'se look up inta da tree's branches. Me feet are itchin ta climb da tree. I'se let go o' Sketch, an jump up onto da lowest lyin o' all da branches. I'se hoist 'er up as well onto da branch. Just like we'se were on our foist date tagetha. I'se nuzzle me face inta 'er neck. She wraps 'er arms 'round me neck, an kisses me 'ead. She starts ta whispa sweet nothins in me ear. I'se smile, an get up, reachin inta da nearest branch. I'se pluck off da berries, an 'and one ta Sketch. Yes, our favorite tree is a mulberry tree, an it fed us most summers when we'se were younga when da stuff da nuns brought us wasn't 'nuff. Sketch looks at me's as she munches on 'er berry, an I'se lok at 'er. We'se lean in, our noses barely touchin. "I'se is sorry fa bein such a jerk Sketch, " I'se whispa, lookin inta 'er eyes. "Davey I'se still love you'se if you'se is wonda'in," Sketch 'plys, "even when we'se were younga I'se did. I'se loved you'se like a brotha then though. I'se love you'se like a wife should love 'er 'usband now, an I'se will continue ta da so 'till death do us part." I'se smile. "Same 'ere Mrs. Callahan," I'se whispa back. I'se lean in, an she meets me's 'alfway. Then we'se 'ear a familia catcall. Great…

Sketch's POV  
Davey an I'se break apart an look down at Race. He smirks 'fore chantin, "Sketch and Davey sittin in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Foist comes love, then comes marriage, then comes their baby in a baby carriage." He laughs, an puffs on 'is cigar, clearly high. "Good things I'se got 'ere 'fore Davey got you'se.. oh WAIT!", Race chuckles, "he ALREADY got you'se preg'ant! Looks like I'se didn't do me job!" Race continues to laugh. I'se roll me eyes, an just climb higha with Davey. Race stops laughin long 'nuff ta tell us not ta do anything up there that can result in anotha child. "GO AWAY RACE!" Davey yells down. Race continues ta laugh as he leaves. "Maybe we'se should start headin towards da café," I'se say ta Davey. We'se is nearly at da top o' da tree. Davey's closest ta da ground which is good 'cause he jumps down right afta I'se said that. I'se begin ta climb down when me foot slips, an me skirt flies up ova me 'ead. Thankfully Davey catches me's 'fore I'se come crashin down ta da ground. Me skirt is still ova me 'ead. I'se 'ear Davey chuckle as I'se come outta me daze. I'se quickly pulls me skirt down, an see 'im smilin cheekily at me's. I'se roll me eyes, an ask if I'se can be put down. He nods, an 'olds me 'and da whole way ta da café. We'se share a sammich tagetha in da café, then 'ead back ta da park. I'se pull out a bag ta gatha mulberries in ta be eaten, or put in a pie lata. We'se spend quite some time pickin, an sneakin kisses, until da sun begins ta set. We'se stop our gatherin, long 'nuff ta enjoy da sunset. Da beautiful pastel colas shimma in da sky, an 'gainst Davey's poifectly white teeth. He pops a mulberry in 'is mouth, an kisses me's 'gain. When we'se break away he looks at me fa a minute. "'ave I'se eva told you'se 'ow pretty you'se is?" He asks me's smiling softly. I'se nod, he says it nearly everyday. "Well I'se is gonna say it 'gain. Sketch you'se is very pretty." I'se blush. "Ya know what a pretty goil an' an ugly boi make right?" "Davey you'se isn't ugly.." "Fine. A pretty goil, an a decent 'nuff boi make gawgeous children. So shouldn't we 'se share those children with da woild? An at that, as many as we'se can?" I'se look at 'is earnest face, an have ta smile. "He wants anotha kid!" I'se think, "an so do you'se." "Okay," I'se say, "how many are you'se thinkin? Three? Two? Heaven forbid, seven?" Davey chuckles at that last bit. "I'se was thinkin three. Hopefully a goil an a boi, plus Evan." I'se nod thoughtfully, "three is da magic numba," I'se say. "So we'se can try?" Davey asks ega'ly. "Yes Davey we'se **can** try but when are we-" I'se is intaruppted by Davey jumpin down from da branch. "We'se have ta start as soon as possible! Lets get 'ome now!" I'se jump down, an find me'self dragged all da way 'ome by Davey. He quickly greets Butta Fingas, an runs inta da bedroom. I'se thank 'er, an learn that Evan's down fa da night. Thank goodness, 'cause as soon as Butta Fingas leaves, Davey pounces, an drags me inta da bedroom, an locks da door. Get ready fa a whole lot o' Cal;ahan in da woild!


	14. Chapter 14

**When Davey was in the orphanage

Davey's POV

I'se look up at Maggie, who's knittin a scarf. She smiles at me's warmly, an sets down 'er knittin. "Oliver," she says, 'er Irish accent thick, "let me tell you a story of a beautiful lady, and a handsome, but troubled man." I'se climb inta 'er lap, an perch on 'er knees. Maggie pulls 'er unruly red 'air back from 'er face, an' looks inta me eyes with 'er green ones. "Once 'pon a time there was a beautiful lady named Louise. Louise was only sixteen when she came to America from England. On her way there, she befriended a girl named…" Maggie pauses, " a girl named Bonnie, who was coming to America from Ireland. Bonnie and Louise became close friends on the long journey from England and Ireland. When Bonnie and Louise got to America, they began to work in a seamstress's shop. One day a handsome man named Andrew came into the shop to pick up a dress for his mother. Louise happened to be working at the counter that day, and struck up a conversation with Andrew. Soon Andrew asked Louise to go out on an outing with him. Louise agreed, and went with him. She soon became smitten, then engaged, and then married. She left Bonnie alone in the apartment they had shared, but would come and visit at least once a week. Soon Louise was to have a baby, but not everything was as good as Louise said it was to Bonnie. Bonnie could see the bruises, and cuts on Louise's arms, legs, and back. Andrew had been hurting Louise after he had some drinks in the local saloon. One day Louise came over to Bonnie's apartment crying. Andrew had left her, and Louise was going to have the baby soon. Bonnie was currently working at an orphanage, and when Louise gave birth to a happy, healthy baby boy, whom she named.." Maggie looks at me's, an smiles softly before continuing. "She named the baby boy Oliver David Callahan. One rainy night, Louise left a note, and soon left Bonnie and Oliver behind. Louise was later found in the harbor…." Maggie sobs, an hugs me's closely. I'se 'ave gotten da jist o' da story. It was 'bout me motha, an 'ow me fatha beat 'er when he was drunk, an' 'ow me motha went an.. an.. killed 'erself leavin me's with a very young Maggie, since then its been eight years. I'se 'ug Maggie an tell 'er what a sad story that was. Maggie sighs, an 'olds me's close, an whispas that I look so much like me fatha, but 'ad me motha's eyes, an personality. Maggie wipes 'er eyes, an chuckles. She fishes through 'er apron pocket, an pull sout a locket. "It was ya motha's," she says openin it. Inside it held a silhouette of a man, and a baby. She closes it, and puts it back in 'er pocket. She inhales, and 'ugs me one more time. I'se get off 'er lap, an sit on da floor, an continue ta play with da stuffed sheep I'se was playin with earlia. Maggie starts knitting again, da sadness still linga'in in da room.

**A year later….

"Davey," Maggie whispas, 'er gaunt face, an 'ollow eyes searchin fa me's from da bed. I'se rush ova ta 'er side. Maggie's got a feva, an she's not getting betta. I'se dab a cool rag on 'er hot fore'ead. She gasps fa air, an looks at me's, 'termination shinin in 'er green eyes. She pulls out da locket she showed me a year earlia. She places it firmly in me 'and. "I'se know that I'se is nearin me end," she whispas lookin me in da eyes. "Don't say that Ma-" "I AM DYING OLIVER," she says whispering louda, " an I'se know it." "Take it! But promise me one thing," she says squeezin me 'and. "Anything," I'se say. "Promise me.. promise me that you won't become like your father.' She whispers 'er shallow breathing increasing. "I'se promise Maggie," I'se say. Maggie nods, an lays back down. She looks at me's an smiles softly 'fore sayin 'er last woids. "Oliver," she says 'er breath quickenin, "Oliver… I love you twice as much as anybody else will. I love you like two mothers would love you. But now I am to go join your mother. Be good for me. Don't forget the song…. I love…" she gasps and 'er last word was, "you.." she laughs a tinkly laugh, an slowly 'er eyes which were lookin 'eavenward soon glaze ova. "Maggie?" I'se say. I'se shake 'er, she doesn't move. "MAGGIE?!" I'se shake 'er 'arda, sobs tearin through me body. I'se 'ug 'er cold lifeless body an sob. I'se cover 'er face up, an dig 'er a grave on a 'ill lookin ova da bay that's 'hind da 'partment building. I'se put 'er ta rest, mark a stone, lay a few flowas down, an gatha me things. I'se am ta become a newsie by tomorrow, an' will most likely be fa da rest o' me life.


	15. Chapter 15

***Sketchey fluff that occurs when Sketch is deciding what she and Davey should wear to the anniversary dance at Medda's theater.

Sketch's POV

"I'se like that blue one on you," Davey says pointing to a blue dress with little flowas on it. "Yeah," I'se say looking at it, 'I'se like it too, but Hype's wearing blue and I'se don't want ta copy 'er. The only problem is, is that's also me nightgown." He nods sheepishly, and looks at me only teal dress. He strokes da soft fabric, an softly smiles. "Maggie's favorite cola was teal, and 'sides you'se look stunnin in it." I'se look ova at da dress. I'se sewed it meself one day at da Lodgin House afta one o' me "best" dresses finally gave out on me's. "You'se want me's ta try it on?" I'se ask, gently liftin it off da bed. I'se go inta da powda room, an change inta it. I'se walk back in ta da bedroom. Davey looks at me's, gasps, and covas 'is mouth. "Jus… jus..," he stuttas, his eyes are tearin up. He smiles, an walks ova ta me's. He wraps 'is arms 'round me's, an kisses me cheek. "Jus stunning,' he whispas. "Now fa ya outfit," I'se say, kissing 'im. I'se pull out 'is only nice white shirt an 'old it up fa 'im ta look at. He nods. Then I'se pull out 'is only suit jacket, which is black. He nods some more,'specially when I'se pull out da rest o' da suit, 'cept fa da tie. "Lemme see it on you'se," I'se say, "so I'se can make sure I'se don't have ta 'just anything unless needed." He goes and changes into it, an I'se have ta 'mmit, he looked dashin. "Poifect," I'se say kissing 'im. He smiles, "now fa da tie," he says. I'se nod, an look through 'is small 'llection o' ties. I'se find a blue one, an a teal one. He chooses da teal so we'se can coordinate tagetha. I'se go an change, then so does he so we'se can get ready fa bed. I'se crawl unda da covas when he comes in. He grins, and crawls unda too. He presses 'is cheek 'gainst me own, an coiclein 'is arms round me's. He brushes 'is 'ands 'gainst me stomach, which lightly kicks in reply. We'se both grin. "when are we'se gonna tell 'em?' Davey asks as I'se snuggle closa. I'se crane my neck up ta look at 'im. "Afta da 'versary dance," I'se say. He smiles, an' begins ta softly sing a lullabye. Da baby kicks a bit harda, then stops as we'se all fall 'sleep in a 'appy 'eap.

**Now over at Butta Fingas and Mike's place..

Mike's POV  
Butta Fingas is pulling out almost all o' our clothes onta da bed. I'se look care'fly at 'er dresses. There's a red one, a purple one, and a light periwinkle one. She instantly puts away the periwinkle saying Hype's wearing that color, and Sketch is wearing teal. I'se look at the red dress, and ask Butta Fingas to try it on. She does, and looks so beautiful in it I refuse her to try on the purple one. "Red is ya cola," I say when she gives me a quiz'cal look. She shrugs, an puts away the purple dress. She finds me's a red tie ta go with my suit, and quickly changes for bed. She pulls out 'er book, and begins ta read as I change for bed. I'se crawl under the covas, and snuggle up next ta 'er. She strokes my head as she reads, and smiles. I begin to whimper like a small child needing attention. She sighs, and rolls 'er eyes as she closes the book. I'se stop my whimpering and kiss 'er really fast. She smirks, blows out the light, and gets under the covers. "Mike," she says. "Mmph," I say, half asleep already. "I can't wait until the twenny-ninth." "Me eitha dollface," I'se say as I'se wrap my arms 'round 'er, "'cause then we'se will be's married, an that means you'se will be Mrs. O'Malley. And Hype's sista-in-law." Butta Fingas smiles inta me chest, an soon falls 'sleep reassured by that thought. I'se kiss 'er fore'ead an fall 'sleep hummin a lullabye. I'se can't wait for this dance….


	16. Chapter 16

****Flashback of when Sketch's younger brother (who was 9, and she was 10) was alive, and a few days before he got Tuberculosis and died. He and Sketch's dad died first in the family. His full name is Milo Otis Scott

Sketch's POV  
Milo's eyes scan da drawin o' our fatha that I'se did. He nods thoughtfully, an says its 'tremely close ta da real deal. I'se nod, an swallow da lump in me throat. Our fatha's sick, an getting woise by da day. He coughs a lot, an 'is feva is real 'igh. It keeps me's up at night with woirry, consida'in he's also coughin up blood. I'se 'ave 'ad ta take a while off o' school in orda ta 'elp 'round da 'ouse. Motha's in a tizzy, tryin ta take care o' 'im, an make sure we'se is doin what we'se is sapposed three olda sistas who are still at 'ome, Ophelia, Adelaide, and Florence 'ave ta take care o' da groceries, cookin, an take care o' our baby sista, Pansy. Me oldest sista, Violet, is already married, an 'as 'er own family ta take care of, so she can't be 'ere. Ophelia walks in, 'er already frizzy red 'air (I'se dunno 'ow she got it, but she's da only one o' us with red 'air), even frizzia. "Bridget," she grunts, "you'se need ta sweep an dust da parla. Milo.." she pauses an looks thoughtfully at 'im fa a second, "go check on motha." Milo scampas off as I'se get up ta go dust. Ophelia stops me's as I'se try ta brush past 'er, she looks at me's, 'er eyes slightly wata'in, "Fatha's.. well.. he's.. gettin woise Bridget… without 'im this 'ole family may just as well come 'part." 'er lowa lip quivas as she 'ugs me's. She sniffs, an looks at me's, "you'se look so much like fatha," she whispas, she pats me shouldas "but you'se gotta go dust! No time fa dilly-dallyin." an walks past me's. I'se sigh, an go downstairs ta dust. Afta what seems like a long time, Milo comes in, eyes brimmin with tears. "Bridget," he says 'is voice wavarin, "fatha wants ta see all o' us.. I'se think.." he sniffles, "I'se think he's goin… I'se rush ova ta 'is side, nevamind da dustin, this is 'portant. We'se practically run up da stairs. Everyboday is gathered 'round fatha, a solemness 'bout da room. Milo an I'se squeeze tween Florence an Adelaide. Motha's near fatha's side, tears streamin down 'er delicate face. Fatha wheezes an coughs some more, a bit o' blood spatterin on da white sheets. I'se see everyboday cringe at once, I'se feel me'self do it too. "It's okay Genevieve," fatha rasps ta motha, slightly stroking 'er face. She 'olds 'is 'and 'gainst 'er face. He coughs 'gain, everyboday cringes. "Genevieve, Ophelia, Adelaide, Florence, Bridget," fatha smiles as warmly as a dyin man can, "Milo, an' Pansy. I'se is dyin, an all o' you'se shouldn't mourn me passin, ratha.. cel'brate it. I'se won't be suffa'in anymore. Now," he motions ta 'is lawya in da corna, " fa me will. Ta Genevieve, da house. Ta Violet me pocket knife, an mustache wax supply. Ta Ophelia, me ties. Ta Adelaide, me monocle. Ta Bridget, me books. Ta Milo me pens. Ta Pansy," he sighs, "all o' me love." Da lawya nods, an writes it all down. Fatha coughs some more, wheezing. He begins ta sing "Here in Their Father's House of Pray'r". I'se swallow, 'ard. Fatha begins ta chuckle. Motha cries 'arda. Da rest o' us look on solemnly, tryin ta keep back our tears. Da lawyer exits da room, mumbling 'bout privacy. "I'se see da light!" Fatha rasps, 'is eyes gleamin. Motha sobs, an clutches 'im ta 'er. "Goodbye Genevieve, goodbye children," fatha whispas, "I'se love… I'se love.. all o' you'se." He chuckles slightly, then 'is eyes begin ta dim. "BENJAMIN?! BENJAMIN?!" Motha shakes fatha. 'is eyes finally glaze ova. Motha closes 'em, an kisses 'is cheek. She shooes all o' us out, an soon we 'ear sobs 'rruptin from da room. We'se quickly disperse. I'se shuffle ta da room Florence an I'se share. Florence is quietly sobbin on da bed. I'se 'cide ta 'ead ta da parla, pickin up me copy o' Lil' Women. I'se curl up in a corna, an let me tears fall, makin sure I'se keep quiet. Soon in a few days motha's dead from tuberculosis, then Pansy, Adelaide, Florence, an Ophelia. Each buried next ta each otha in da cemetery down da street. It's only Milo an me's, but Milo's gotten it too. "Milo, don't leave me's 'lone," I'se sob. Milo's lyin in me arms, slowly weakenin from da disease. He coughs inta 'is arm. "Bridget," he whispas, lookin up at me's. Gawd he looks so much like motha. "Bridget, can you'se please draw me's like you'se did everyboday else?" I'se force a smile. "shore Milo," I'se say, "anything you'se want." He grins, an looks at me's, 'is eyes startin ta dim. "Bridget please sing ta me's.. please.. you'se can sing anything… please.. I'se wanna 'ear music 'fore I'se go." I'se nod, fightin back tears, an begin ta sing "If You've Only Got a Mustache". Milo chuckles a bit. "Bridget, I'se can.. I'se can see 'em! All o' 'em! Fatha. Motha, Ophelia, Adelaide, an Pansy.. they'se.. they'se want me's ta join 'em! Bridget lemme go ta 'em.. oh.. its so.. soo.. lovely.." he sighs, 'is eye glaze ova, lookin 'eavenward. "I'se bring out me sketchbook, an draw 'im, down ta da last detail. A tear drops onta da page. I'se quickly close it, even more tears fallin. They'se fall down onta Milo. "WHY?!" I'se scream at da ceilin. "WHY?! HE WAS JUS NINE! WHY DID YOU'SE MAKE 'IM LEAVE ME'S! NOW I'SE IS ALONE! IS THAT WHAT YOU'SE WANT?!" Tears are runnin down me face. I'se 'ug Milo ta me body. He's already cold an waxy. I'se sit there for a long time, stroking 'is 'air an sobbin. Soon I'se 'ave a bag tagetha ready ta leave this 'ouse fa'eva. I'se dry me tears. Heavin 'is boday ova me shoulda, an grabbin a shovel. I'se slowly walk ta da graveyard. I'se dig 'im a grave next ta Ophelia. I'se put 'im ta rest, an kneel down at all o' their graves. Me 'ole family.. gone.. in unda two weeks… I'se is.. basically 'lone… Violet wants nothing ta do with me's fa sure, so I'se can't go there. What am I'se ta do? I'se see a few newsboys, an a newsgoil run by, lookin at me's funny. I'se wipe da tears off me face, an get up snifflin. I'se grab me bag, an trudge ta da Woild 'tribution centa. I'se will become a Newsie, an 'opefully, will be able ta live at least one day more.. I'se walk briskly, an get there in no time. Here goes nothin..


	17. Chapter 17

Butta Fingas's POV

Mike's been wantin a kid real bad lately, 'specially afta getting married. But I'se don't want one jus' yet… I'se wanna 'joy me marriage 'fore havin kids. Da only people who are wantin some kids real bad lately are Sketch an' Davey. Those two are like some hypa-active jackrabbits, they'se is havin kids it seems like crazy. How do I'se know this? They'se told us.. ALL O' US! Yup, Sketch is preg'ant 'gain, an' boi was 'pectin it. These days, you'se basically 'ave ta pry 'em off o' each otha. But 'ey, they love eachotha a lot, an aren't ;fraid ta show it ta da woild. They'se told everyboday yestaday at da Lodgin House. Here's 'ow it went down. Sketch an Davey went 'round ta everyboday afta they finished sellin, an asked us all ta meet at da Lodgin House 'cause they 'ad somethin ta 'nnounce. Everyboday gathered in da Lodgin House, an anxiously 'waited their "big news". First Davey hopped up onto da table in da dinin hall. Then, Sketch climbed up next ta 'im, beamin an practi'clly glowin with 'appiness. I'se 'ad a feelin what was 'bout ta 'appen next, an me feelin was right. Davey got everyboday's 'ttention by shoutin. Instantly all eyes were on 'em. Sketch visb'ly swallowed, an looked ta Davey, who smiled warmly at 'er, an everyone. She looked back at everyboday an began ta speak. "Everyboday, as you'se may all know, Davey an I'se are very open an lovey dovey." Race cat-called, an Sketch jus rolled 'er eyes. "You'se also may recall that we'se both already 'ave 'ad a kid. We'se 'ave been wantin more, an up 'till recently our wishes 'ave been granted. Yup. I'se is preg'ant 'gain! We'se still don't know da genda, but we'se are 'opin it's a goil.." Everyboday cheered, as Davey jumped down, an caught Sketch. He twoiled 'er 'round da room. Mike was grinnin, an whispa'd that one day we'se will be up on that table 'nnouncin da fact that we'se is gonna 'ave anotha kid. I'se 'ad ta grin at 'im. He grinned back, an led me ova ta 'em. Sketch hugged me's, sayin something 'bout naming it Louise or Maggie if it was a goil, an Milo or Andrew if it was a boi. Mike an I'se soon left fa 'ome so Mike could get ready ta go play in da saloon. Mike nuzzled me face, an got ready, while I'se made dinna. Soona or lata, we'll be expectin our own bundle o' joy, but not jus yet…

Davey's POV

Yesterday Sketch an I'se told everyboday that we'se were 'pectin 'gain. Sketch glowed with 'appiness fa da rest o' da day. This morning I'se woke up ta 'er an Evan starin at me's with their 'dentical blue green eyes. It kinda scared me's, but then I'se saw breakfast next ta me's, an Sketch's gawgeous smile, an then everything was alright. Sketch kissed me's an told me ta eat up so we'se can go sellin tagetha with Evan in tow. Fa da foist time, Evan was gonna sell with us, an it made me nervois, but not fa long, 'casue it caused people ta gove us extra, ta "help with da costs". Which was nice. No wonda Hype an Star bring Lucy with 'em when they'se sell, it helps 'em get papes sold fasta. Sketch an I'se finished sellin afta an hour, an all-time best fa us. Evan fell 'sleep in 'is carriage, which I'se made with scav'ged parts. I'se 'ave made Evan a bigga crib since he's bout ta toin one, an we'se need da smalla one fa da baby when it comes. Sketch prom'tly put Evan ta bed as soon as we'se got home, an fixed us both lunch. Then we'se both took a much needed nap, consida'in we'se 'ave been woken up by Evan everyday this past week every three hours. Sketch is more joyful everyday, an gets even prettia as each day passes. Sketch has come ova ta look at me's as I'se sit lost in thought in one o' da chairs in our main room. I'se snapp outta me daze, an smile at 'er. I'se pull 'er close an kiss 'er. She smiles inta da kiss, da baby obviously kickin up a joyful storm. When we'se break 'part we'se stare at each otha fa a few seconds. "I'se love you'se," Sketch whispas lookin at me with a gleeful 'pression. "I'se love you'se too," I'se say, as I'se rub 'er slightly bulging stomach. I'se grin at da movement 'neath da laya o' skin, as Sketch smiles. "'ey baby Callahan, 'ow's it goin in there? We'se can't wait ta see you'se, 'specially me's," I'se say ta 'er belly. Sketch takes me face 'tween 'er 'ands, an kisses me's, as she gets up. She coicles 'er arms, 'round me neck, lightly brushin me 'air with 'er 'ands. I'se pull 'er inta a bear 'ug, an break away, kissin 'er fore'ead. "I'se can't wait," I'se whispa . She nods, an we'se stay like that, 'till we'se 'ear Evan cryin. Sketch hurries off ta feed 'im, as I'se sit back down ta think. I'se love 'avin a family, 'specially if its with sketch, who, like me's, doesn't really 'ave any otha family 'cept fa me's, Evan, an da otha newsies. It jus makes us all da more closa…


	18. Chapter 18

***This is so my friend will finally **FINISH** the Bikeas wedding chapter she said she'd have done by March 21rst… THIS IS FOR YOU!

Mike's POV

Butta Fingas turns ova in 'er sleep sighing slightly. I'se gently brush me 'and cross 'er shoulda. She stirs some more, but settles back down. Taday's Sunday, an' we'se are gonna go ta da park. Like Sketch an Davey, we'se 'ave a special tree we like ta climb, an eat out of. Ours is a cherry tree. Butta Fingas likes it 'cause she likes cherries a lot, an is quite skilled at tyin cherry stems in 'er mouth. I'se poke 'er, an she lazily opens an eye an looks at me's fa a few seconds 'fore closing it 'gain. I'se sigh, an roll me eyes, 'sortin ta me otha wake up plan. I'se lean in closa, an begin coverin 'er cheeks an face with kisses. She grins, an finally gets up. "Well since I'se is planning on goin ta da tree, I'se is gonna need me trusty cherry basket," she says, as she gets ready. She dresses in 'er favorite blouse (a lovely violet cola), an skoit (a dark grey). I'se braid 'er 'air fa 'er, twistin in lavenda an' gold ribbons, I'se only learned ta do this thanks ta elsa who claimed that I'se, like Ike, wouldn't be able ta get a goilfriend 'less we'se learned 'ow ta do this. An look at me's now, I'se is 'gaged, an 'appily so. Butta Fingas thanks me's with a kiss, an goes inta da kitchen ta make us a small breakfast. I'se hum "If You've Only Got a Mustache" as I'se get ready fa da day. I'se neatly comb me 'air, an shave a bit. I'se come inta da kitchen as Butta Fingas is settin down our plates. "Looks delicious doll face," I'se say, rubbin me 'ands tagetha as she laughs. "Well eat up, so we'se can spend as much time in da park as possible. I'se is sure we'se will see Sketch, Davey, an Evan there too, so be's on da lookout fa them. They'se like ta go there on Sundays, an sit in their mulberry tree. I'se jus 'ope sketch will be's careful since she's preg'ant an all," Butta Fingas bites 'er lip in woirry. "Sketch will be's fine," I'se say motionin fa 'er ta sit an eat. She nods, an begins ta eat. In no time we'se is finished, an 'ead out with da cherry basket in tow ready fa a fun-filled day in da park. I'se 'old 'er 'and da whole way there, tellin jokes, an laughin as we'se walk down da street. I'se finga da pocket knife in me vest pocket that I'se 'ope we'se will use ta carve our 'nitials inta da cherry tree, kinda like Sketch an Davey did. I'se is lucky ta be spendin this time with 'er jus a few days shy o' our weddin.

Butta Fingas's POV

Mike an I'se spend our whole mornin in da park sittin in our favorite cherry tree. Mike keeps on climbin higha ta get da ripest cherries fa us ta eat. Soon our 'ands an mouths are stained from da 'licious fruit. We'se sneak a few kisses 'ere an there, laughin an 'joyin each othas comp'ny. Mike jumps down from da tree, reachin inta 'is vest pocket an producing 'is pocket knife. I'se jump down an land next ta 'im. He smiles, 'is teeth red form all da cherries, I'se suppress a giggle, an give 'im a quizz'cal look. "So we'se can carve our 'nitials inta da tree like Sketch an Davey did ta da mulberry tree," he explains. I'se nod, an let 'im go foist. Then its me turn. I'se carve 'em in, takin care ta make it look nice. Mike coicles 'em in with a 'eart, an pulls me's inta 'is arms. He kisses me cheek, an smiles with pride at our fine 'andywoik. We'se grab our full basket o' cherries, an walk towards da middle o' da park, ta see if Sketch an Davey are in their tree. Shore 'nuff they'se is, an we'se talk ta them fa a few minutes, deciding on all goin ta da café fa a bit o' lunch. Sketch pushes Evan in 'is carriage Davey made fa 'im. "So 'ow ya like bein a motha?" I'se ask, lookin at a 'appy an giggling Evan. "It was awkward at foist, but I'se enjoy it," she says, then looks at me's. "You'se isn't preg'ant are you'se?" she asks. "Oh no," I'se say giggling, "not yet, jus waitin 'till we'se get married, an maybe a few months." She nods, an squeezes Davey's 'and. He smiles warmly at 'er, an starts talkin ta Mike 'bout 'is job at da saloon. We'se reach da café an 'ave a wondaful lunch. We'se all go ta our 'spective 'partments fa da evenin. Mike 'olds me 'and, an kisses me's in our doorway. "Jus think doll face," he says as we'se sit down fa dinna a few hours lata, "we'se will be married in two days, an you'se will be;s mine foreva." I'se grin at da prospect o' it. "I'se can't wait," I'se say takin a bit o' chicken. "Mike," I'se say as I'se finish chewin, "'ow many kids are you'se wantin?" Mike chews thoughtfully an swallows. "I'se was thinkin maybe three, or two." "Me's too," I'se say. Soon we'se go ta bed, an as I'se is readin Peter Pan, I'se feel da foist glimma o' giddiness fa da weddin. Only a few days more, an I'se will be's Mrs. O' Malley.. wow..


	19. Chapter 19

***When Sketch and Davey first meet a 18 year old Star (Davey's 18 and Sketch is 17, and they're both enjoying the shade from their favorite mulberry tree while observing Star trying to sell papes in Central Park)

Sketch's POV

Davey pops a berry in 'is mouth as we'se watch da goil a few feet from da tree try ta sell 'er papes. She's a new newsie, an' is doin pretty bad. She's been sellin since seven, an its noon, an she's nowhere near bein done. Davey an I'se finished by eight, an were sellin in this same park. "It's jus, pitiful watchin 'er jus stink at this," Davey comments knowin'ly, poppin anotha berry in 'is mouth. I'se nod, "maybe I'se should 'elp 'er," I'se say thoughtfully as I'se grab anotha berry an eat it. "why don'tcha?" He asks, playfully shoving me's, "you'se 'elped Hype, an look at 'er now! She's a pape sellin machine!" I'se giggle, an jump down from da low branch we'se were sittin on. "fine, I'se will be's back in a few minutes. Don't eat all da berries!" Davey just puts 'is finga ta 'is lips, an pops in anotha berry, grinnin at me's. I'se roll me eye's surpressin a giggle, an come up 'hind da goil, I'se tap 'er shoulda, an she jumps. I'se smile politely an ask 'er if she'd like some 'elp sellin 'er papes. She gives me's a suspicious look, "I'se saw you'se an a boi sellin 'ere earlia, 'ow are you'se both already done?" "We'se 'ave our ways," I'se grin, an she 'grudingly 'grees ta let me 'elp. I'se clear me throat, then begin ta 'ack up a storm. Sev'ral people come by, an buy a pape, an give me a lil' extra. I'se prom'tly 'and it ta 'er. She looks 'pressed, an tries it out, an is 'appy ta 'ave sev'ral more people come by an buy from 'er. In no time all o' 'er papes are sold, an' she shakes me 'and. "Thank you'se… erm.. I'se didn't quite get ya name…" "Me name's sketch, an you'se is?" "Me name is Stella Stone." I'se raise me eyebrows, a name I'se 'aven't seen or 'eard 'round 'ere 'fore. "you'se is gonna need a newsie name if you'se is gonna be's a newsie Stella," I'se say, "when I'se think o' Stella I'se think o' stars. 'ow 'bout we;se call you'se Star from now on?" she nods vogourously. "Thanks again Sketch, you'se is an ace pape sella." I'se cola slightly an ask 'er if she's gonna be's stayin at da Lodgin House. She is, an I'se tell 'er I'se will see 'er this evenin. We'se part ways as I'se 'ead back up inta da tree. Davey's snoozing contentedly on da branch, full from all da berries he ate. I'se climb up next ta 'im, an jus stare at 'im. Da cola in me cheeks getting slightly brighta. He looks so cute when he's sleepin. He stirs, an opens an eye, I'se quickly turn away, da cola in me cheeks 'sidin. "Sketch don't think I'se didn't see that blush, what's it for?" Davey asks, a slightly cheeky undatone ta 'is voice. "Look at me's Sketch," I'se turn an look at 'im, he looks at me's earnestly fa second, he grins, an rests 'is fore 'ead 'gainst mine. I'se look inta 'is warm brown eyes, deeply. He looks right back with jus as much 'tensity as I'se is putting in. then, he slowly leans in, 'is lips comin inta contact with me own. I'se lean in, this bein da third kiss in da history o' "us". He grins as he breaks away fa a breath. This time, I'se wrap me arms 'round 'is neck, an pull 'im in 'gain, he wraps 'is arms round me waist just in time fa us ta 'ear a familia catcall.. GREAT. "Well lookey 'ere," Race chortles, an puffs inta 'is cigar, "It's Sketchey! Stop suckin face like that or someboday will end up preg'ant!" he grins at 'is own 'orrible joke, an continues ta look at us. Me face is flushed with annoyance, an me 'air is commin outta its braid. Davey looks no betta. "GO CHOKE ON YA CIGAR RACE!" Davey yells. Race chuckles, an scampas off. Davey jumps down form da tree afta he's gone, an catches me's. We'se walk ta da Lodgin house 'and in 'and, an' separate at da door. I'se greet Star. She soon proves ta be a loyal, an lovin friend. She quickly becomes best friends with Hype, an becomes 'er sellin partna. This goil 'as been very promisin, an has caught da eye o' one o' da toughest bois in da Lodgin House, Kid Blink. Now what will 'appen?


	20. Chapter 20

***WARNING! Your feels may explode from the continual fluff….

Davey's POV

Evan giggles as I'se play peek-a-boo with 'im. He seems ta like playin that, an' when I'se sing ta 'im. I'se didn't sell taday, an jus let Sketch go an sell with Butta Fingas. Since she's been preg'ant, she's been nothing but adorable. She woiks on da quilt she's makin fa da baby, which she'll wrap it in when da time comes, everyday. She also has sewn some clothes fa it, an most notably some fa Evan, who becomes all da more 'andsome by da day. He's only eight months old, but he can al'eady walk, an is tryin ta learn 'ow ta talk. He speaks only in gibbaish right now, but he's on da verge o' sayin 'is foist woids. Sketch walks in, as I'se get up off da floor with Evan ta put 'im down fa a nap. "Davey it was a good day taday!" Sketch practically sings as she waddles towards me's, as I'se come outta Evan's room."Oh ye?" I'se say as she presses da day's earnins inta me palm. I'se gasp. It was a 'ole ten dollas. "People gave us extra because o' me bump," she explains as she snakes 'er arms 'round me neck. She buries 'er face inta me chest, breathin in me scent. "I'se missed you'se when we'se were sellin," she mumbles inta me chest. I'se kiss 'er fore'ead, "I'se missed you'se too" I'se whispa, squeezin 'er tighta. Sketch pulls 'er face away from me chest, an looks up at me's, 'er eyes twinklin. "We'se is also havin Mike an Butta fingas ova fa dinna tonight. Any 'ggestions on what I'se should cook fa dinna, an dessert?" I'se pause thinkin, "Well everything you'se cook is 'icious Sketch….hmm…. OH! I'se know! You'se can make that chickin with da crackas on it, an a mulberry pie fa desert." She nods 'greeinly. She stands on 'er tip toes an gives me's a peck, an walks inta da kitchen ta begin 'er woik. I'se sit down in on o' da chairs, an begin ta wind me pocketwatch. I'se finga da 'gravin in it o' our weddin date, an names on da back o' it, smiling, an close it. Da rhythmic tickin soon lulls me's ta sleep as I'se 'magine what our baby will look like when it's born. I'se soon fall inta a deep sleep, an dream o' different 'ventions I'se could make ta make Sketch's an me lives easia. Now ta jus make 'em…

Sketch's POV

Da door knocks jus as I'se pull me mulberry pie, "Davey can ya get that?!" I'se ask, pullin out plates, an cups. Da door opens, an I'se 'ear Davey greet Mike an Butta Fingas, an then some footsteps. Butta Fingas steps inta da kitchen. I'se set down da pitcha o' wata I'se was 'oldin, an 'ug 'er. She begins ta tell me's what 'appened 'round 'ere lately. "Oscar's gotten 'imself a goilfriend," Butta Fingas quietly says as she stares 'head. "She's one o' those flowa goils, an looks almost like you'se," she smiles sheepishly, "looks like he's tryin ta 'place you'se." I'se turn ta look at 'er, an a huge smile spreads cross me face. "Good fa 'im," I'se say, grabbin a plate o' greenbeans, an walkin towards da table. "He needs a woman in 'is life, ta keep 'im unda control." Butta Fingas grins as she walks ova ta Mike. Mike an Davey are deep in conversation 'bout woik, or whateva. Davey grins as he sees me's, "Dinna's ready," I'se whispa inta 'is ear. He perks up a bit, an stands up. "Dinna's ready!" Davey nearly squeals. We'se all sit down tagetha, an dig in, passing 'round da food, an havin a good time. Soon we'se say goodbye ta 'em, an make plans ta go out next week. Davey closes da door, an turns 'round ta face me's. "Well Mrs. Callahan, you'se did good tonight on dinna, I'se is stuffed from it all an' now I'se think me's stomach is hurtin." He gives me's a puppy face, an whimpas like a lost child. "Oh you'se poor baby," I'se say 'casitcally, huggin 'im, an kissin 'is cheek. He smiles, "Just kiddin," he says a teasin smile playin 'cross 'is lips. "I'se figured as much," I'se say, rollin me eyes. Davey chuckles slightly, an squeezes me's tight, lookin at me's with 'is 'eartwarmin chocolate-y brown eyes. It can make ya woozy in da knees. Evan starts wailin in da background. I'se wrestle meself from Davey's lovin grip on me's, an walk inta evan's room. I'se pick 'im up, an look at 'im. He giggles, an then da smell 'its me's. "Whaoh baby," I'se mutta. I'se quickly change an feed 'im. As I'se burp 'im Davey comes in. He grins at us both, an takes Evan from me's. Evan snuggles in closa ta 'is arms, an coos. Davey smiles softly, as me eyes wata slightly. Da baby kicks softly, as if to say "hey! I'se is still 'ere ya know". Davey kisses Evan's 'ead, an lays 'im down in 'is crib. We'se walk out afta blowin out da lights, an inta our room. We'se get ready fa bed in 'panionable silence. I'se crawl unda da covas next ta Davey afta blowin out da light. Davey coicles 'is arms 'round me's, an sighs 'appily. "Well Mrs. An baby Callahan, what a day, what a day." I'se can tell he's smiling by 'is tone o' voice. He kisses da top o' me 'ead. I'se lean up, an touch my lips ta 'is. "I'se love you'se," I'se whispa, leanin me 'ead 'gainst 'is chest. 'is 'eartbeat slowly lullin me's ta sleep. "I'se love you'se too," he whispas, an begins ta hum an Irish lullabye. I'se fall 'sleep ta da beat o' 'is 'eart. Da 'eart that beats for me's, an fa our children. I'se smile, an da baby kicks. What a life this is…


	21. Chapter 21

***Flashback to the day after the night when a 15 year old Davey kissed a newly 14 year old Sketch…

Sketch's POV

Smalls looks at me's curiously, "You'se aw'right? You'se look like you'se suffa'd from watchin someone get killed. What 'appened afta dinna last night? You'se shore did come back happy…" I'se toin ta look at 'er. "Nothin. Davey jus got me's a ribbon fa me boithday, that's all. It was real sweet o' 'im 'siderin he 'ad ta run 'alfway 'cross town jus ta get it." Smalls smiles at me's, an quickly braids 'er 'air. She an Butta Fingas are sellin partnas, an Davey an I'se are. Consida'in what 'appened last night, it'll probably be real strange, an' tense. I'se tie me 'air up in me now second best ribbon, a light blue one, an run down da stairs. I'se see Davey ova by da nun's cart o' bread, takin 'is share. I'se get me own share, an sidle up next ta 'im. "'ow's it goin Davey?" I'se ask quietly, so as ta not spit bread out everywhere. "Betta," he says back. He toins, an beams at me's, mem'ries o' last night 'ppear in me 'ead. I'se softly smile, an look at 'im. He stares back at me's munchin, our "starin contest" is 'rrupted by a famila voice. Race. "Well if it ain't da 'namic duo! Sketch an Davey! Detch, or should I'se say Sketchey," Race cackles at us, as Davey glowas. I'se put a 'and on 'is arm ta 'strain 'im from sockin Race. He calms down, an looks at me's, me 'and is still on 'is arm, I'se quickly 'move it. He smirks, an we'se set out fa da 'tribution centa.

Davey's POV

Sketch keeps a fast pace, only 'cause she's nervois. She must be's thinkin 'bout last night. I'se know I'se is. It was magical fa me's, an me foist kiss, I'se is shore it was 'er's too. We'se reach da 'tribution centa, an collect our papes. I'se see Oscar givin me's da stink eye, I'se give it ta 'im right back, as I'se take me papes from 'im. We'se walk out da doors, an 'ead ta Central Park ta sell, stopping in front o' a mulberry tree. Sketch doesn't use 'er tuberculosis trick taday. She jus ' comes up with good 'eadlines ta 'awk. I'se do da same, an we'se sell our papes in an hour. "You'se 'ave been real quiet taday Sketch," I'se say afta we'se finish. Sketch swallows visibly, an looks at da ground. "I'se 'ave been thinkin 'bout last night," she whispas. "Me's too," I'se quietly say, "I'se dunno what came ova me's last night, I'se is sorry if I'se scared you'se… I'se jus don't wanna.." Me rambling interrupted by Sketch's mouth coverin me own. I'se smile a bit, she tastes like… mulberries? I'se open me eyes ta see Sketch grinning impishly 'oldin a 'andful o' mulberries ta me lips. I'se smile, an open me mouth widely. Sketch shoves in da berries, an I'se close me mouth, chewin. Da berries juice burst in me mouth, floodin it with their sticky-sweetness. Sketch pops one inta 'er's, an runs ta da tree 'hind us. I'se is on 'er heels, an reach da tree 'fore 'er. I'se jump up, clingin onta da lowest branch, an hoistin meself up. Sketch scampas up next ta me's, pullin off more berries an eatin 'em. She toins an smiles at me's, 'er teeth an' mouth stained by da berries. I'se laugh, an place a berry in me mouth, chewin thoughtfully. "Last night was.. amazing," Sketch says, sighin on da last part. "Really?" I'se ask, tryin ta keep me voice cool so as ta not give 'way me excitement. She nods, poppin in anotha berry. I'se look at 'er face, studyin it caref'ly. She looks at me's fa asecond, an quick as a flash she kisses me cheek, an manages ta jump down from da tree. She lands on 'er feet, an sprints ta da Lodgin House. I'se think she scared even 'erself with that. I'se 'old me cheek thoughtfully, an smile. Me cheeks growin bright red. I'se hop down from da mulberry tree, an pull out me pocket knife. I'se carve our 'nitials inta da crook o' a tree branch, so barely anyboday can sees 'em. I'se smile ta meself. I'se 'ave liked Sketch fa a long time. But when am I'se gonna tell 'er? Probably lata, but fa now we'se should stay friends. Oh well. Time fa me's ta go track 'er down so she doesn't run inta Oscar. I'se don't trust that boi… neva 'ave neva will.


	22. Chapter 22

****Ya like this mushy gushy fluffy stuff? I know I do… MORE FEELS EXPLOSIONS FOR ALL OF YOU! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Sketch's POV

I'se is only a day 'way from 'avin our baby, an I'se feel like I'se is 'bout ta burst outta me skin. Davey walks inta da main room, Evan toddling not far 'hind 'im. "Sketch look at our 'ansome lil' boi!" davey cheers as Evan giggles. He toddles ova ta me's, an pulls at me skoit, which is long nuff ta touch da floor. "'ey lil man," I'se say smiling as I'se pick 'im up. He smiles, showin one poily white tooth. I'se touch da tip o' 'is lil nose. He giggles, an touches da tip o' mine. We'se both giggle at each otha. Davey crouches down next ta us, an starts ta play peek-a-boo with 'im. He is smiling, an laughin with us, what a drawin-poifect moment, I'se think ta meself. Davey's 'and brushes 'gainst me bulging bump, an da baby kicks in reply ta da touch. "Butta Fingas, Mike, Smalls, Hype, Ike, an Star want us all ta go on a picnic taday in da park near da fountain. You'se feelin up ta it?' Davey asks, takin Evan off me me lap. I'se think fa a moment, assessin meself. "Ye, I'se think I'se can do it, but not fa very long. We'se also need ta stop by's da tree ta get more berries. Are we'se gonna 'ave Les there too?' I'se ask, knowin that I'se 'aven't seen Davey's "brotha" in a while. Even though they'se ain't brothas, Davey an 'im treat each otha like they were. Les is only ten, but he already got 'imself a goilfriend. Davey told me's 'bout 'er an 'er sista, real cute goils I'se 'ear. "Ye," he says, "he's gonna meet us up there." I'se nod as I'se get up, an grab some food from da kitchen fa us ta eat, an stuff it all in a basket. I'se grab a blanket an me sketchbook, an walk ova ta Davey. "Ready ta go?" I'se ask 'im. He nods, an sets Evan in 'is strolla. We'se walk outta da 'partment, an ova ta da park which is only a few blocks 'way form our buildin. We'se enjoy the warmth o' da sun, an make jokes as we'se walk. All different sorts o' women look at Davey, who's completely 'blivious. He was a real catch from what I'se can tell by's da way I'se saw those women swoonin, jus like some o' da goil newsies did when he was fifteen. We'se reach da park in no time, an find our way ta da fountain. We'se walk up ta it jus as Les jumps out o' it, 'is feet glistenin from da wata. "Whatcha doin Les?" Davey asks as we'se pass by. "Nothin really Davey," Les says shakin 'is feet dry 'fore putting 'is socks an boots back on. "Jus tryin ta cool off on a day like this." Davey smiles at 'im, an 'elps 'im up off da ground. Da three o' us an Evan walk a few more feet, an reach da rest o' da group. Everyboday else is already set up. We'se quickly lay out our stuff next ta Butta Fingas an Mike's, an sit down, pullin out Evan an our food. I'se 'and Les an Davey their food, an grab me own. Butta Fingas comes ova, an plops down next ta me's, 'oldin a piece o' fried chicken in 'er 'and. We'se begin ta talk, an soon Hype waddles ova ta us, 'er bump jus as obvious as me own. She caref'ly sits down next ta Butta fingas an joins in on our convasation. Soon two goils appear in da distance, standin near da fountain. One looks ta be's 'bout eight and da otha fourteen. Les begins ta blush, an gets up. He walks ova ta da goils, an soon they'se both come ova. Da eight year old goil is blushin something fierce. So this must be's Les's goilfriend. She's pretty darn cute. Why is 'er sista lookin at Davey like that? Ehhhhhh….

Davey's POV

Ella and Elsie walk ova ta our blanket with Les, both goils an Les blushin. Sketch looks ova at Elsie, an smiles. Then she sees Ella starin at me's, an 'er face becomes quizzical. She turns ta me's eyebrows raised. "Sketch, this is Ella an Elsie," I'se say smiling at all o' 'em. "Pleased ta meet you'se," Sketch says, 'er smile returnin, "me name's Ske-" "OH ME GAWD!" Elsie squeals lookin at Sketch, a huge grin on 'er face. "YOU'SE IS DAVEY'S WIFE?! You'se is even prettia than I'se expected you'se ta be's!" Sketch colas slightly, an smiles at Elsie. "Thanks," she says, an toins ta look at Ella. "Pleased ta meet you'se Ella," Sketch says smiling warmly. "Pleased ta meet you'se too," Ella says close ta a whispa, studyin 'er face caref'ly. I'se take a bite o' me egg sammich, and chew as calmly as I'se could. "Ella likes you'se," a lil' voice in me 'ead tells me's. I'se see Elsie starin hungrily at me sammich, an I'se sof'ly smile, an swallow. "You'se goils want one?" I'se ask, reachin inta da basket, an takin out two sammiches. I'se 'and 'em ta 'em both. Elsie looks at me's thankfully, and takes a bite. "Thank you'se," Ella says quietly. Sketch motions fa Ella ta sit next ta 'er, sensing that she's nervois. "You'se can sit down goils, Sketch says smiling, "I'se don't bite, 'less you'se is food that is." Ella smiles, an sits down next ta 'er. I'se smile inta me sammich at 'ow well Sketch is getting 'long with people even though she's almost due, which should make 'er crabby. Soon we'se say goodbye ta everyboday, an leave with Les walkin with us. He'll spend da night with us, he seems ta like it aw'right, even though its in da chair in our main room. We'se 'rrive 'ome in no time, an settle in fa da evenin. Sketch puts a sleepin Evan in 'is crib afta feedin 'im, an cleans da dishes. She starts makin dinna, an at six on da dot there's a timid knock on da door. I'se open it ta find a scrawny boi, 'bout fourteen, who looks an awful lot like me's. "Um hello," da boi says nervoisly lookin at me's "are you'se Oliva Callahan?" "Yes, but will ya say Davey? I'se is more 'customed ta that…" "Oh ye," da boi says 'is voice quietin, something tells me's he's been thrashed a time or two. "Um well this is gonna sound weird ta you'se but, umm I'se is ya 'alf brotha." "What?!" I'se say, me eyes bulgin. Me fatha must've remarried. "Ye I'se is ya 'alf brotha, ya fatha is me fatha, an me motha's dead, an I'se 'ave 'eard 'bout you'se from fatha, he thought you'se was dead, but I'se 'eard 'bout Maggie from me friends who were in da orphanage da same time as you'se, an they'se said you'se were 'live. So when fatha started drinkin 'gain, an beatin me's afta me motha died, I'se 'cided ta come an find you'se, since you'se is makin a livin…" "What's ya name?" I'se ask, as many 'motions (mostly sadness 'cause o' da mention o' Maggie) well up 'side me's. "Jasper Owen Callahan," he answers. He looks almost like me's, but with brown 'air, not black. I'se 'ug 'im, "We'se can get you'se started on bein a newsie by tomorrow Jasper," I'se say, "but foist you'se gotta come in fa dinna, me wife's makin something 'licious, an you'se can stay da night 'ere too." Jasper smiles as I'se let 'im in. Ta think all this time I'se 'ave 'ad a 'alf brotha. Weird…


	23. Chapter 23

***After Sketch kissed Davey's cheek after they hung out in the tree the day after the night in which Davey kissed Sketch… (Don't you just love the confusion)

Sketch's POV

I'se slow down afta runnin from Central Park, right afta jumpin outta da mulberry tree Davey an I'se were sittin in. I'se ended up kissin 'is cheek, afta he was bein real sweet. I'se pant, as I'se try ta catch me breath. I'se pause, letting da air fill me lungs. Passaby look at me's strangely, but continue on their ways. I'se sigh, an straighten back up as soon as me breath comes back. I'se begin ta walk in da direction o' da Lodgin House. Then I'se 'ear footsteps 'hind me's, thinkin it was Davey I'se turn 'round. Big mistake. I'se come face ta face with none otha than Oscar Delancey. "Hey Bridget," Oscar whispas, 'is 'azel eyes lockin onta me blue green ones, "'ow's it goin" "Oscar, I'se uh, I'se go by's Sketch now ya know, but uhm I'se is goin good…" Oscar grabs me wrists an smiles dangerously. I'se feel me pulse quicken,as he begins ta push me's towards da wall. Soon me back makes contact with it, an Oscar smirks as he leans in closa, our fore'eads barely touchin. "I'se like you'se Sketch, don't fight it so much," Oscar says, as he leans in furtha before I'se could protest. 'is lips make contact with me own. They'se feel cold, and forceful. I'se desperately try ta push 'im off o' me's, but that just makes 'im lean in furtha. Then I'se 'ear footfalls, an see a 'and, grip 'is shoulda an spin 'im 'round. It's Davey… me hero fa gettin Oscar off o' me's. I'se scramble out jus' as Oscar begins ta protest. Davey's face is set in a look o' determination. I'se back away, an look for someboday who'll stop 'em 'fore it toins inta a fight. But it's too late.

Davey's POV  
Oscar begins ta protest sayin Sketch came onta 'im foist, an that he was just finishin what she started. "Oscar Delancey, I'se 'as no 'tent ta believe you'se. Sketch wouldn't do something like that, EVA, 'specially with you'se," I'se say angrily, incredulous with his 'ttempts ta blame what jus 'ccured on Sketch. "What makes you'se so shore she'd do it with YOU'SE Callahan?" Oscar sneers. "I'se isn't shore Oscar, but what I'se IS shore is that you'se was doin it ta 'er 'gainst 'er will," I'se 'tort. Oscar's face contorts with rage, as 'is fist comes up. He knocks me back with it, hittin me's squarely in da jaw. I'se charge back at 'im, headbuttin 'im in da gut an slammin 'im inta da wall. Sketch watches in shock, unable ta tear us 'part. He knocks me legs out from unda me's, an 'fore I'se could get up, he gets on top o' me's. 'is fist comes down on me face, knockin da wind outta me's. I'se gasp, tastin blood, an me eye hurtin. I'se sock 'im in da side o' da 'ead, an knock 'im off. I'se scramble away, jus in time ta narrowly miss da force o' Oscar's brass knuckles. Sketch helps me up quickly, an tries ta get 'tween us. "BOTH O' YOU"SE STOP! THERE'S NUFF BLOOD ON DA STREET!" Sketch cries, but ta no 'vail. Oscar pounces on me's 'gain, an punches me's 'peatedly in da gut. I'se don't get up so he'll leave me's 'lone. He does, but as he grabs Sketch 'gain, she knees 'im in da groin. He shrieks in pain, an sinks ta da ground. "You'se was born a mistake Oscar Delancey," Sketch says as she spits on 'im. She helps me's up off da ground, makin a fuss o' me injuries. We'se walk slowly ta da Lodgin House, with me's leanin on 'er shoulda. She helps me inside, an begins ta take care o' me injuries afta getting some Yarrow from da landlady. She crushes it up, an puts it on me cuts, as I'se 'old a cloth full o' bits o' ice in it on me black eye. 'er 'ands feel soft on me arms. "Thanks fa 'elpin me's outta that pickle Davey," Sketch says softly as she dabs some more Yarrow onta a cut on me 'and. "It was no problem,' I'se say wincin from da pain o' me split lip. "Da kick in 'is groin was a nice touch," I'se add. She looks at me non black eye caref'ly, an smiles softly. "But why'd ya do it Davey?" she asks lookin at me's 'tently. "I'se dunno," I'se said, "I'se guess I'se couldn't stand da thought o' you'se bein kissed by's anyboday else…" Sketch colas slightly, an leans in, an wraps 'er arms 'round me neck, lookin at me's thoughtfully. "Thanks you'se, I'se really mean it, she says, leanin in closa, ta look at me split lip. She dabs it gently with a washcloth, takin off da blood. "Ya want me ta kiss it ta make it "feels betta"," she asks. I'se nod, an she leans in, softly kissin me mouth, sendin shivas down me spine. I'se wrap me arms 'round 'er pullin 'er in closa, 'er lips felt like butta, but they'se tasted like honey. Sketch pulls 'way , breathin 'eavily. She smiles, an dabs some yarrow paste on me mouth, an kisses me fore 'ead, dubbin me's patched up. I'se get up, an 'ug 'er, thankin 'er fa 'er woik. She pats me 'and, an walks up da stairs ta da goils side 'fore I'se could kiss 'er some more. We'se both still won't 'midt ta likin each otha, but I'se know we'se ventually. I'se walk up ta da boi's side, an get ready fa bed with me 'eart poundin in me ears. Twig smiles, as if ta say that he knows what jus 'appened. I'se climb inta bed, savorin da mem'ry o' 'er lips on me own, an' 'er taste. I'se fall 'sleep smiling, an dreamin 'bout us with our children, 'appily married. 'ventually we'se will 'midt our feelins fa each otha, but not taday.


	24. Chapter 24

****Time for Jella to happen! Lets make some magic!  
Davey's POV

Sketch snuggles closa inta me grasp. I'se push a coil 'hind 'er ear. She smiles in 'er sleep, as I'se look at 'er. I'se 'ave been awake fa a while, an 'ave jus' 'served 'er while she's sleepin. She looks less troubled, an like she did when we'se were younga. I'se kiss 'er fore'ead, an press me ear ta da crook o' 'er neck. I'se 'ear 'er 'eart beat, I'se put me 'and on 'er bulging stomach it kicks in reply, an' Sketch's 'eart thuds in reply. This makes me's smile, knowin that our baby is due sometime taday. "Davey," Sketch yawns finally openin 'er lively blue-green eyes, "what are you'se doin?" "Jus lookin at me lovely wife, an thankin da lawd that's I'se got married ta such a wondaful woman." Sketch grins at that, an leans 'er 'ead down ta kiss me's. I'se smile when we'se break 'way, lookin at 'er as she sleepily studies me face. "I'se love you'se ya know," I'se say nuzzling 'er neck. "I'se love you'se too," she says, as she ruffles me 'air, an gets up as fast as a woman whose nine months preg'ant shuffles ova ta da wardrobe, an pulls out a skoit, an blouse. She quickly dresses, while hurriedly brushin through 'er long an curly reddish brown 'air. She ties it back in da ribbon I'se got 'er years ago, an puts on 'er locket/weddin ring 'graved with our names, and our weddin date, March 21rst, 1890. She yawns, an blinks quickly, finally perkin up. She toins ta face me's, throwin a shirt at me's as she shuffles out ta go check on Evan. Last night me 'alf brotha Jasper showed up jus as we'se were 'bout ta 'ave dinna. He stayed with us ova night, as well as Les, whom I's elike ta look afta. Taday Jasper an I'se are gonna go out sellin, while Sketch an' Butta Fingas go sell tagetha. Les is sellin on 'is own taday since 'is "goilfriend", Elsie can't with 'im taday. Sketch walks in with a gigglin Evan toddlin, an 'oldin onta 'er skoit. 'Get ready," sketch says, takin me shirtless self in, an smilin, "'fore I'se go crazy," she adds. I'se chuckle an throw on me shoit, trousas, vest, 'spenders, hat, an boots. I'se walk inta da main room ta find Jasper an Les sprawled out on da floor, still sleepin. I'se pick up Evan, who was toddlin too close ta 'em. He giggles as I'se set 'im in 'is high chair, an walk ova ta Jasper an' Les. I'se lean in real close, 'tween both 'o their ears. "WAKE UP!" I'se cry, both jolt 'wake with a start. I'se smile, an 'elp 'em up, tellin 'em that we'se gotta eat, an 'ead out ta sell. They wash up, an come in as Sketch sets out breakfast. We'se sit down ta eat, an soon are 'mmersed in our conversation. "Jasper," sketch says afta swallowin some wata, "I'se think you'se will need a different sellin partna than Davey,an I'se know someone who needs a partna anyway. I'se think you'se should meet 'em." Jasper looks at Sketch, an since he took 'is foist bite o' Sketch's chicken, he smiled. "Thank you Sketch," Jasper says, 'I'se can't wait ta meet 'em! Are they'se good at sellin?' Sketch pauses, an nods. "She's real cleva, I'se can tell by's da way she looks at everything." "Wait,' Jasper says, 'it's a she?" "Ye," Sketch says, "she's real nice though, a real delight, you'se will like 'er. She'll probably grow on you'se. she's 'bout ya age anyway.' Jasper nods, reassured. We'se all soon finish, 'ead out. Jasper an I'se go get our papes, an soon sell them as I'se soon find out Jasper's a natural at pape sellin. We'se meet up with Sketch, Butta Fingas, an Ella in Central park. Jasper's eyes widen as he takes in Ella, an I'se 'press a smirk, remeberin me reaction ta foist meetin Sketch. I'se lead 'im ova, as Ella sees 'im. Let's see 'ow this goes….

Sketch's POV

Jasper's eyes widen as he sees Ella. Kinda 'minds me's o' Davey right afta I'se walked down da stairs on our foist date. Ella inhales sharply, an looks at me's 'er eyes widenin in wondament. I'se smile, an look at 'em both. "Ahem," I'se say, "Jasper, this is Ella. Ella, this is Jasper. I'se wanted you'se two ta go on an outin ta get ta know each otha betta, 'cause you'se both need sellin partnas since Les an Elsie are sellin tagetha. So, 'ere's some money, go ta da café', 'ang out, an get ta know each otha. You'se will be's fine. Jus come 'ome at a reasonable hour Jasper." Jasper nods, as does Ella. I'se 'and Ella da money, an they'se set out fa bondin time. I'se 'ope it goes well. Davey toins an smiles at me's. "I'se 'ope it'll woik fa 'em," I'se say ta Davey as we'se 'ead 'ome. "Judgin by's da way they'se was starin at each otha, I'se say it probably will. Kinda reminds me's o' us at that age," he says smiling at me's. "Ye," I'se said, "next thing ya know they'll be's kissin at every open opportunity, an getting mixed up with some form o' Oscar Delancey". Davey grins, rememberin when he fought Oscar ova me's, afta Oscar kissed me's 'gainst me will. I'se lean me 'ead on Davey's shoulda, in a blissful state. "Did I'se eva tell you'se 'ow much I'se love you'se?' I'se say, grabbin 'is 'and, an 'twinin our fingas tagetha. "Everyday," Davey says smiling, an turnin a bit darker in da cheeks. "Well I'se love you'se Oliva David Callahan," I'se say, sqeezin 'is 'and as we'se push Evan's carriage. "I'se love you'se too," Davey says, plantin a kiss on da top o' me 'ead. We'se walk da rest o' da way 'ome reminiscin on our days as non-married lovas, an hopin Jasper, an Ella woik out. I'se is sure they will, Jasper's jus like Davey in some ways, 'specially in da wooin area.


	25. Chapter 25

***When Sketch told Davey she was pregnant with their currently about to be born child on a date

Davey's POV

"Davey, ya gotta stop suckin face with Sketch like that in public!" Race screeches up at Sketch an I'se up in our mulberry tree. We'se is on a date tonight, an it's cause Sketch told me's she 'ad something 'portant ta tell me's. Whateva da reason, she's 'cited 'bout it, 'cause she keeps look at me's, an then smilin. "Go choke on ya ciga Race!" I'se yell down from da branch we'se is sittin on far up in da tree. Race blows a raspberry at me's, an stalks off, sure ta get high lata, an come back ta taunt us some more. "C'mon Sketch we'se should go get something ta eat, I'se is starving." Sketch nods, an I'se jump down, landin caref'ly on da ground. I'se 'old out me arms, an Sketch jumps landin in me arms, an laugin. I'se kiss 'er cheek, an run ta da street. I'se set 'er down, an we'se walk ta da closest café, an order our food. We'se eat chattin merrily, an laughin 'spite o' people lookin at us weird. "Can we'se go somewhere ta talk?" Sketch asks outta d ablue. "Um ye,' I'se say, scraping up da last bit o' me 'tato salad, "where do ya wanna go?" "Where eva," Sketch says getting up. We'se walk out,and inta da damp spring air, takin in da scent o' da city. It smells gross, but its 'ome. WE'se begin ta walk ta find a secluded spot, an' end up in da park. We'se 'ear a distant catcall an' know Race is nearby. "We'se gotta hide," I'se say quickly whispa'in ta Sketch. She nods, an scans da park fa somewhere ta 'ide. "In 'ere," she says motionin towards da white lilac bush. We'se crawl unda, an find ourselves in a small area, not visible from da outside within da bushes. I'se wrap me arms 'round Sketch jus in time fa Race's shoes ta 'ppear in da part o' da bush we'se crawled unda. "Sketchey! Come out come out where eva you'se are..' Race calls out. When we'se don't answa, he walks away, probably thinkin we'se is in da tree, it won't be long 'fore he finds us. Race was always good at hide-an-seek. "Whateva you'se gotta tell me's, tell me's now," I'se whispa. Sketch looks at me's 'tently then sighs lookin down. "Davey, rememba when you'se said you'se wanted three kids?" I'se nod, havin a hunch where this is goin. "Well, erm… in 'bout eight months, you's eis gonna 'ave two outta three kids… Surprise," she smiles meekly. A grin spreads cross me face. I'se pounce on 'er, an begin ta kiss 'er. "Sketch that's great news!" I'se say 'tween kisses. That's when a bit o' da bush parts, an we'se see Race's eye poke through da hole. "FOUND YOU'SE! STOP SUCKIN FACE LIKE THAT! THAT'S 'OW YOU'SE GET GOILS PREG'ANT!" I'se smile, an we'se tell Race ta go choke on 'is cigar, so we'se can enjoy our good fortune. We'se go home in high spirits, an a spring in our step. I'se can't wait fa this baby ta come!


	26. Chapter 26

***Baby Callahan is a 'comin (right after Sketchey has introduced Jasper to Ella)

I'se sqeeze me eyes shut. "Davey," I'se say, da pain growin woise by's da second, "I'se think da baby's comin." Davey's eyes widen, an he goes a lil' pale. "Oh me gawd!" He says putting a steady 'and out ta me's, 'old on, we'se gotta get 'ome 'fore you 'ave it in da hallway. I'se nod, tears brimming, threatenin ta spill out. We'se walk as fast as we'se can, reachin da bedroom in minutes. Davey quickly puts Evan in his room, an then comes back in, and 'elps me's inta me nightgown. He tucks me's in, an promises ta come back quickly while he goes out an gets Butta Fingas, Smalls, Star, an Hype ta 'elp. He runs outta da 'partment, an inta da unknown. It seems like hours, but was really only 'alf an hour, when he comes back with all o' 'em. Butta Fingas an Smalls come in followed by star, an' Hype. " 'as ya wata broken yet?" Smalls asks, pullin off da covas. "No," I'se 'ply, but I'se think it's close." Smalls nods, as we'se wait fa da wata ta break. Davey comes in afta givin Star Evan ta play with. He crouches down next ta da bed, 'oldin me 'and. I'se 'press a moan as the pain increases. A bead of sweat trickles down da back o' me neck. Davey rubs coicles in da small o' me 'and. He looks at me's, "God I'se got lucky ta 'ave someboday as wondaful as you'se 'avin me kids," he whispas, mostly ta 'imself. I'se musta a smile, an look at 'im, takin me otha 'and, an caressin 'is face. He looks at me's while I'se wince. He kisses me fore'ead, an tells me's ta squeeze 'is 'and when it 'urts. I'se nod, squeezing it as 'ard as I'se could. He winces, but turns 'is 'ead ta see everyboday at da foot o' da bed begin ta grin. "Ya wata's broke," Butta Fingas says. I'se meekly smile, an begin da tedious process o' pushin. "Keep goin Sketch!" Davey cheers. I'se let out a half-strangled laugh. "Da head's in sight!" Smalls squeals. I'se continue ta push. A wail fills da room. Everyboday but me's cheers. I'se jus sigh, thinkin 'bout 'ow tired I'se is. Davey kisses me's as Butta Fingas an Smalls swaddle da baby. "Meet ya daughta Sketch," Smalls says 'andin da small bundle ta me's. I'se 'ccept it, an brin it close, peerin down, I'se see da small form o' me daughta. Davey crawls next ta me's, puttin 'is arms 'round me's. "What are we'se gonna name 'er?" Davey asks as he puts 'is face in da crook o' me neck. Everyboday clears out ta go 'elp with da preparations o' dinna, changing da sheets, an getting me's bathed. "What do you'se think 'bout Maggie Rose?" I'se say, starin down at 'er. She's finally quieted down afta I'se fed 'er. Davey pulls 'way, "you'se really wanna name 'er Maggie?" He says, lookin at me's. I'se smile an nod, knowin 'ow much it means ta 'im. 'Maggie fa well, Maggie, an' Rose since I'se like da flowa." A grin spreads 'cross 'is face. He kisses me's, an soon we'se fall 'sleep in a 'appy 'eap on clean sheets, afta tuckin in Maggie an Evan. Two down, one ta go 'fore our goal is 'pleted, but I'se wanna wait a while 'fore we'se 'ave anotha one. I'se will jus 'joy da ones we'se got now…

Davey's POV

Sketch daint'ly 'olds da dried flowas all o' our friends gave us fa da 'rrival o' Maggie. She smiles as she 'dentifies each one. "There's an Iris," she muttas, "an' a pink carnation… ooh geranium an a gardenia.. Hype certainly provided with a magnolia an a… whoah.. is that a.. oh yes it is!" I'se turn ta see Sketch's 'lighted face. "What is it?" I'se ask, walkin ova from da bookshelf I'se was organizin. "A red an' yellow rose that's what," Sketch declares 'oldin up da dried flowa, "these are really hard ta grow, and da only poison, I'se know who 'as complished such a feat is.. Hype…Can you'se please 'mind me's ta thank 'er, an everyboday fa da flowas?" I'se nod, as I'se sit down next ta 'er in bed. I'se wrap me arms 'round 'er shouldas an kiss da top o' 'er 'ead. "I'se is so lucky ta 'ave you'se," she whispas, though 'er voice is a bit muffled from bein pressed face first inta me chest. "Love you'se too," I'se tease, twoilin a strand o' 'er frazzled 'air tween me fingas as she playfully 'its me arm. Our "fluff" is interrupted by a knock at da door. I'se pull 'way from Sketch, kissin 'er, an answa'in da door. It's Ike. "ike," I'se say movin ta da side ta let 'im in, "come on in! whatcha need? Advice?" Ike smiles, an steps in. "No, not advice but ya expatise," Ike pulls out 'is pocket watch me's and da bois chipped in ta buy 'im fa 'is bachelor present. "Lucy put this in da.. erm.. toilet, and I'se got it back, an cleaned everything but da stuff on da inside off, an was wonderin if you'se could umm 'pair it fa me's 'cause I'se isn't as good at this stuff like you'se." I'se nod, an take it form 'is 'and, 'spectin it. "This is an easy fix," I'se mumble, in inventin mode, "lemme jus find some replacement parts.. an it should be's as good as new…" "Thanks Davey," Ike says smilin, 'lieved that it can be's fixed. I'se tell 'im I'se can 'ave it back ta 'im tomorrow. He nods, thankin me's 'gain, an leaves me's ta me woik. I'se set down da watch on da table, give Sketch a 'ungry Maggie, an' Evan, an set ta woik. I'se caref'ly clean everything 'ticulously, an begin da tedious task o' 'ssemblin Ike's pocketwatch back tagetha. It takes me's a total o' three hours ta put it all back tagetha. By then it's dinna time. I'se slip da pocketwatch safe an sound inta me vest pocket, an begin ta make dinna fa me's an Sketch. I'se bring it in ta 'er, an put Maggie, an Evan back in their cribs. I'se quickly eat me dinna, grab Sketch's an me plates, wash up 'em up, an get ready fa bed. I'se crawl in next ta Sketch, coilcin me arms 'round 'er. She kisses me's, blows out da light, an snuggles up next ta me's. "Goodnight Sketch," I'se whispa inta da darkness, "I'se love you'se." I'se feel 'er 'eart thud in reply, an smirk in da darkness. I'se put me face inta da crook o' 'er neck, an fall 'sleep ta da beat o' 'er 'eart, as she does da same fa me own. I'se fall 'sleep twoilin 'er 'air, an thinkin o' 'ventions I'se can't wait ta try out. I'se sigh, an 'ventually fall 'sleep knowin everyboday I'se love an care 'bout most is 'ere, or in da Lodgin House.


	27. Chapter 27

***I wanted Davey to have a slight speech impediment that he outgrew by 12(He's 11 here). This speech impediment was the basis for Davey's regular brutal teasing sessions from the other boy newsies, who paid dearly if Sketch was near when they teased him about it... Here we GOOOOOOOOOO!

Davey's POV

I'se already know I'se 'ave a speech 'pediment, but 'most everyboday does don't they'se? I'se will probably outgrow it soon 'nuff, but it gets real bad if I'se get angry or sad. Da otha boi newsies like ta tease me's 'bout it, an some o' they're 'marks make me eyes smart. Taday was no betta, an it was one o' me woist tauntas, Twig who was makin da 'marks. "Hey Davey," Twig calls out tauntin'ly, a smirk formin on 'is face I'se try ta speed up me pace, but he jogs up next ta me's, keepin in sync with me's. "W-w-w-w-hat do you'se w-w-w-want T-t-t-wig?" I'se stamma, me stutta growin woise, as me anger begins ta boil. "I'se jus wanted ta say what a nice stutta you'se got there," Twig says grinning, da sarcasm drippin with every woid he uttas. I'se stop dead in me tracks. "I-I-I-I'se know w-w-w-w-what you'se is –t-t-trying ta do T-T-t-twig, an I-I-I-I'se don't like it. W-w-w-w-why don't you'se jus l-l-l-eave me's a-a-a-alone?!" Twig smiles deviously as he 'vances towards me's menacin'ly. I'se back up 'gainst da wall, me eyes searchin fa a way outta this corna I'se 'ave found meself in. I'se gulp as Twig leans close ta me face. I'se can see da tauntin in 'is eyes, as he pokes me's. "Looks like stutta pants 'as got at least a lil' backbone, but still not 'nuff ta be's a man." Da anga in me's rises some more, "Ju-ju-ju-jus c-c-c-cause I'se c-c-c-c-an't s-s-s-ss-speak like everyboday else, d-d-d-doesn't m-m-m-ean I'se isn't m-m-m-more o' a m-m-man as da next poison." Twig smiles visciously, "Grown men d-d-d-on't ST-ST-ST-STUTTA!" Tears threaten ta spill outta me eyes as he chuckles, then he sees the tears formin an da chuckle deepens. "L-l-l-l-oooks like Davey da baby's 'bout ta c-c-c-cry!" A tear escapes, just as I'se 'ear boots pound on da bricks. I'se crane me neck ta see Sketch come runnin up 'hind Twig, a look o' fury register'in on 'er face. "Hey Twig," Sketch calls out 'ands on 'er 'ips balled up inta fists. "I'se don' like you'se messin with Davey like that. 'ow'd you'se like it if I'se was jus as mean ta you'se as you'se is bein ta Davey right now?" Twig toins 'round ta face 'er. "It'd be's jus 'tent if it was comin from you'se 'cause since you'se is a goil, ya 'pinion don't matta." Sketch glowas at 'im an cracks 'er knuckles. "Twig, you'se jus went too far," Sketch growls, narrowin 'er eyes. Twig walks 'way form me's as he 'eads towards Sketch. "Oh ye?" he says, "what's a lil goil like you'se gon' do 'bout it? You'se should be's in da kitchen Sketch," Twig spits at 'er. Sketch lets out a cry, an pounces on 'im, throwin 'im on da ground, she's sittin on 'im right now, 'er dress fannin out ova 'im. Twig looks shocked only fa a second 'fore pushin 'er off o' 'im, an pickin 'er up. Sketch begins ta pound 'er fists inta 'is back, an pulls 'is hair. Twig drops 'er, yellin. Sketch gets up in time ta slap 'im 'cross 'is face, an kick 'im in da groin. Twig tears up, an lays down on da ground wincin an whimperin in pain. Sketch spits on 'im. "Don't you'se EVA make fun o' Davey like that, or be so rude ta me's 'gain Twig, or I'se will take you'se down 'gain!" Twig nods, an jus lays on da ground. Sketch steps ova 'im an walks next ta me's, 'uggin me's, an askin me's if I'se was okay. I'se nod, still in shock she was able ta take down Twig, who was quite a bit bigga than 'er. We'se walk back ta da Lodgin Houseta get ready fa dinna. I'se need ta learn 'ow ta stand up fa meself like Sketch does, 'cause I'se wanna be able ta return da fava fa 'er.


	28. Chapter 28

**Sketchey and Hike are on a double date…. Fluff and heart to hearts ensue. So here we GOOOOOOOOO!

Sketch's POV

Davey gently leads me's through da crowds as we'se make our way ta da pub we'se is meetin Hype an Ike at. We'se try ta 'ave a date once a week at da least, an jus take turns either watchin our friends kids, or havin 'em watch ours fa date nights. Tanight it's our turn ta go out, an this is where we'se is 'eaded. Davey turns 'round ta smile at me's, 'is poifectly white teeth glistenin in da fadin light. I'se smile back, an he pulls me's in closa. We'se reach da pub, an walk inta it. Da small, but clean pub smells o' whiskey, an homecookin. Davey an I'se slide inta a booth side by side. He kisses me cheek, an wraps an arm 'round me's. Hype an' Ike walk in, slidin in front o' us. Hype not letting Ike touch 'er, anslightly frownin. Da waitress comes by, an takes our orders. I'se order some shepard's pie fa Davey an I'se ta share. Hype orders some bangers an' mash, Ike a bit o' ham. Everyboday but Davey orders ale ta drink, he gets wata. "I'se like some w-w-wata please," Davey stuttas slightly as he ordas 'is wata. Jus da sound o' that 'most long fagotten stutta brought back many mem'ries o' me's 'fendin 'im 'fore he outgrew 'is stutta. I'se toin ta look at 'im, an see 'is face toin slightly pink as da waitress smiled at 'im. She was fine lookin as it was from what I'se could tell, but this terrible lightin made 'er seem even better. She prob'ly looked like a troll outside o' 'ere. I'se press me'self 'gainst Davey a lil' bit harda, an smile wida in a 'ttempt ta get 'im off track form da waitress. It woiks, 'cause he looks down at me's, an kisses me nose Hype notices, an snorts, almost shootin ale outta 'er nose. Da waitress also notices 'cause she gives me's da stink eye, an stomps off, probably ta go floit with some otha man. I'se smile knowin I'se 'ave defeated yet anotha woman in da battle fa Davey.

Davey's POV  
Sketch looks up at me's as I'se ordered me wata. Da waitress looked pretty, which didn't make me's nervois. What made me a bit nervois, was da way Sketch was lookin at 'er. I'se stutta as I'se order, causin Hype to glare at a mouth-twitchin Ike, an Sketch ta stare down da waitress. Me face toins pink, an Sketch presses 'erself 'gainst me's jus a bit harda, an I'se kiss 'er nose. Da waitress smiles at me's but then sees Sketch's stink-eye. She hurriedly finishes takin our drink ordas, an stalks off. Sketch leans up an whispas in me ear. "You'se do know you'se stutta'd right?" I'se nod slowly, da mention o' it bringin back mem'ries o' bein taunted by's da otha newsie bois. Sketch rubs me arm, an kisses me cheek, as Hype bats Ike's 'ands 'way. "So what's new with you'se guys," I'se say, tryin ta break da tension in da room. "Nothin much," Ike says lookin longin'ly at Hype, who glares at 'im, "tryin ta get Hype ta 'gree ta 'ave anotha kid." Sketch looks bewildered. "I'se thought you'se were only gonna have two," Sketch says questioningly, "I mean, we'se want three, but not so close tagetha, an Hype we'se both 'ave recently 'ad kids…." Hype's glare at Ike falters as she looks towards Sketch. Anger rolls off Hype in sheets, but not at Sketch, towards Ike. "I'se know," Hype says, "I'se don't want anotha, but he's bent on 'avin one, an keeps pesterin me's 'bout it, an even resorted to doing that to me when I'se was 'sleep an outta it from a long day o' sellin." Sketch furrows 'er brow, as she slides 'er gaze towards Ike. She almost growls when she speaks. "You took 'vantage of ya unwilling wife when she was SLEEPIN?!" Ike is bewildered but keeps 'is cool . "Ye, an I'se 'gret it, but I'se want anotha, 'specially afta 'avin as much joy as we'se 'ave 'ad with Lucy an Cole…" he says 'esistant ta say what he means ta say, 'cause o' da way Sketch an Hype are lookin at 'im. "I'se can undastand da joy in 'avin kids, but ya gotta keep in mind, if ya wife ain't in fa it, an doesn't wanna risk anymore, ya gotta let it go 'till she's ready." I'se say quietly, as Sketch an' Hype both nod in 'greement. Ike quickly nods, an begins ta 'pologize fa 'is actions, but ta no 'vail. Sketch tries ta change the subject, but, thankfully, da food 'rrives. We'se all eat in tortured silence as da tension simmas slightly. Sketch grabs me 'and unda da table, an squeezes, lookin at me's an winkin. I'se smile softly as we'se all finish eatin. Sketch scoots out from da booth, an pays fa our meals, syain it was our toin anyway. We'se say goodbye ta Hype an Ike, an make our way back ta our 'partment. Seein as its not too too late jus yet, we'se make our way up ta da buildin's roof. Da air is balmy, an smells faintly o' flowas, 'cause this is where Sketch put most o' 'er potted plants. She walks ova ta 'er 'oneysuckle, an plucks a flowa, tuckin it inta 'er ribbon, an smiling at its sweet scent. I'se smile as she begins ta talk.

Sketch's POV

"It's awful what Ike did ta Hype," I'se say, takin Davey's 'and "I'se undastand Ike's desperation, 'cause Hype's a tough nut ta crack, but he really didn't 'ave ta 'sort ta.. that." Davey nods, kissin me cheek. "You'se wouldn't do that would you'se?" I'se ask woirriedly thinkin 'bout what would 'appen Davey did that ta me's. "No I'se wouldn't Sketch," Davey says letting go o' me's ta take off 'is 'at, an ruff 'is 'air up. "I'se would suck it up, an get ova it, but yet still want anotha one. I'se mean, I'se get 'is desperation, but I'se woulda tried 'gotiatin with 'er foist." I'se nod, an hug 'im tightly, he kisses me 'ead, and puts 'is chin on top as well. "Davey," I'se say, da sound muffled from me face bein pressed inta 'is shoit, "'ow many kids do you'se **really** want? I'se is 'ssumin three is just ya startin numba?" Davey smirks an 'torts, "Ye, I'se was thinkin five or six, 'haps seven." I'se nod, 'memberin 'ow many kids me parents 'ad in all. There was seven o' us. " I'se like da idea o' 'ventually five, but three would be's good fa now." I'se listen ta 'is 'eartbeat, an smile as he talks 'bout kids. "I'se love you'se," I'se say suddenly, standin up on me tiptoes, an kissin 'im passionately. He grins, "I'se love you'se too Mrs. Callahan." He picks me's up bridal style, placin a kiss on me's 'fore 'eadin down quickly ta our partment. He rushes in, passsin by's a 'sleepin Butta Fingas an sets me's down in da bedroom. "Wait 'ere," he mouths, an walks back outta da room ta go 'lieve Butta Fingas o' 'er duties tonight. He comes back soon grinning, an closes da door 'hind 'im an locks it. I'se fall 'sleep much much later ta da sound o' 'is 'eart. I'se smile as da scent o' summa, an da flowas I'se 'ave on da roof mingle, an waft through our window. It smells good, an it smells like good things ta come.


	29. Chapter 29

****When Davey tries to ask out Sketch (Davey is aged 17, Sketch, 16) Here… I… WRITE!

Sketch's POV

I'se stir me lump oatmeal, an sigh, addin a small bit more sugar. I'se 'ave always liked things a lil' on da sweeta side, 'specially da norm'ly bland oatmeal da landylady cooks up in a huge pot early in da morning. I'se yawn, an rub da sleep outta me eyes. Sighin, I'se take a bite, an cringe. Da oatmeal still nasty, but its still food. I'se quickly begin ta shovel it in, an try not ta think 'bout da taste. Jus as I'se is putting in da last bite Davey comes up 'hind me's, puttin 'is 'ands ova me eyes. "Guess who," he whispas. I'se quickly swallow da mush an "guess". "Davey?" I'se say, in mocking guess voice. "How'd you'se know?!" He cries, takin 'is 'ands off me eyes, jumpin ova da table, an sittin down in front o' me's. "Cause I'se jus can by da way ya 'ands feel. Rough, an still somewhat soft, only on da back o' ya 'ands." He grins. "You'se is jus getting better at that game everytime we'se play it." I'se smirk, an scrape da rest o' da oatmeal up in me spoon, stickin it in me mouth, an makin a face at da texture. He colas faintly, an smiles, glancing up at me's, an then lookin back down 'gain. "So uh Sketch," he says, a bit quietly lookin me's in da eyes, almost 'ypnotic. "I'se was.. I'se was wonderin if you'se w-w-was uhm w-wantin t-t-a u-u-m go out w-w-ith m-m-m-e's on a erm, an o-o-outin this e-evening. Like jus you'se an me's, tad a café maybe d-da park or somethin" "Davey I'se-" before I'se could finish Race walks ova, a evil grin spreadin ova 'is face. "Sounds like Davey da baby is back, an this time tryin ta ask out 'is best friend, who jus 'appens ta be a goil." Davey turns a bit red in da face, an clenches 'is fists tightly, causin 'is knuckles ta turn white. Me anga flares up, remeberin 'ow awful 'most all o' da bois treated Davey when we'se were younga, an leave it ta Race ta be's da foist one ta call 'im out on it when it 'ccurs 'gain. He only does this when he's nervous, an 'pparently, I'se made 'im nervois. "I'se don't see you'se getting dates Race, prob'ly 'cause you'se is too troll-ish, an rude ta everyboday so no goil in 'er right mind would go out with you'se," I'se say standin up, an grabbin me glass o' wata. Race begins ta 'tort but its too late. I'se fling all o' da wata in me glass on 'is face, an stomp off bowl in 'and, an with Davey trailin 'hind me's. I'se 'and da bowl an cup ta da landlady an thank 'er fa da lovely oatmeal. She smiles, an Davey an I'se set out ta sell, Davey still shocked at what I'se did ta Race. I'se look ova at 'im an smile so I'se don't scare 'im. I'se gotta answa 'is question still, an I'se 'ave da poifect answa.

Davey's POV

Sketch looks at me an slows downs 'er pace. She smiles, an takes me 'ands in 'er own, stoppin, an sighs. She looks me's in da eyes. "You'se wanna know me answa?" I'se nod quickly, me 'eart racin, a bead o' sweat formin at da nape o' me neck, giddy fad a answa. "Yes." She says, an smiles, kissin me check, "I'se 'ave waited a long time fa that question from you'se since we'se told eachotha we'se liked eachotha in da street a few months 'go. An me prayas 'ave finally been answa'd." I'se smile, plantin a kiss on 'er fore'ead, an bringin 'er inta a bear 'ug. "Davey," she says as best she can from bein pressed inta me chest, "we'se gotta go get our papes 'fore da 'tribution centa gets too crowded, an our spot taken." I'se let go o' 'er, an nod. We'se pick up our pace now, an reach there in no time, getting in line, an beginnin ta discuss da details. "'ow's six woik fa you'se?" I'se ask, movin up a space as otha newsies get their papes. "Six is good," she says, fixin 'er ribbon, an lookin up at me's an smilin, "'member I'se is a 'opeless 'mantic." I'se smile, an take 'er 'and, an squeezing it. "Ye," I'se say, "so am I'se." She smiles, an we'se finally get our papes, each o' us giddy fa what was ta come lata, 'ardly focusin on da now, an concentratin on da lata. I'se can't wait though, 'spite me growin nervousness, I'se is really 'cited ta go on a real date with dag oil o' me dreams. Now ta sweep 'er off 'er feet….


	30. Chapter 30

****Sorry I haven't written for this story in so long... it's just I've been so busy!

Davey's POV

I'se peer 'round da doorway ta da bedroom as Sketch is getting ready fa our date night with Hype an Ike. She's just now steppin inta 'er dress, which jus 'appens ta be in 'er favorite cola, blue. Almost everything she owns is blue, an very, very threadbare. I'se grin, as she walk in, smoikin at me's, an also turnin a bit pink in da cheeks. "Do ya mind buttonin me's up? I'se can't reach all o' da buttons right now," Sketch says still smoikin, an toinin 'round ta display a sliva o' 'er undagarments, an skin. I'se get up from me chair, an smile as I'se begin ta start buttonin up all o' 'er buttons, stopping at the last two, an kissin da small patch o' skin on da back o' 'er neck, sendin a slight shiva down 'er spine. "You'se can wait 'till lata," she whispas. I'se grin, an quickly finish buttonin up 'er dress, spinnin 'er 'round, dippin 'er low, an' placin a kiss on 'er lips. She places 'er 'ands on me face, an smiles, an breaks 'way fa a breath, still smiling, 'fore sayin,"I'se was lucky ta find a boi like you'se, who knows where I'd be's without you'se 'ere ta keep me on me toes." I'se grin, "love you'se too." 'ventually, we'se get everyboday ready, drop Evan an' Maggie off at da landlady's, an 'ead ta da park where we'se will meet up with Hype an Ike. I'se 'ave a feelin that tanight will be's an interestin night. That's when Sketch an I'se walk undaneath Jaspa, an Ella's tree.

Sketch's POV

I'se walk ta da base o' da apple tree that Jasper an' Ella call their own, an I'se grin. As Davey an I'se look up, we 'ear kissin sounds 'fore we'se see two pairs o' boots that belong ta Jasper an Ella. Grinnin Davey places a finga ta 'is lips, an then begins ta do da funniest thing eva, impersonate Race. He's spot on too, because the foist thing he says is, "Will ya quit suckin face like that?! You'se is gonna get 'er preg'ant, an I'se is shore, 'er dad's not gonna like you'se fa getting 'is lil' goil preg'ant at fourteen! If I'se was you'se…" "Will ya shut up an go choke on ya cigar Race? Why don't you'se go get a goilfriend? Oh wait, who'd wanna date you'se? You'se is jus as bad as a troll when it comes ta looks!" I'se suppress a snicka, as Davey jumps up an begins ta climb da tree, I'se join in too, an soon I'se reach where Jasper an Ella are sittin, "sorry ta barge in on you'se, but I'se 'ad ta get 'way from Race, 'cause he knows Davey an I'se are goin on a date tanight with Hype an Ike." "No problem," Ella says, "he was just here a second ago cat callin us, but I'se think he's tryin ta climb up 'ere, too bad he's awful at climbin!" Just then, I'se 'ear Davey begin Race's signature catcall as 'is 'ead pops up 'hind us, scarin Jasper an Ella ta no end, and resultin in an apple bein thrown at 'im only ta miss 'im. "I'se 'ope she ain't preg'ant 'cause 'er dad's gonna kill you'se," Davey says, usin Race's annoyin voice. I'se burst out laughin as Jasper an Ella look at each otha, finally realizing they'se 'ad been duped. Davey an I'se high five,as Jasper an Ella begin to giggle. "Oh you'se guys 'ad us fooled, sorry fa throwin da apple at ya Davey, its jus, you'se convinced us you'se really were Race." Davey grins, an tousles Jaspa's 'air just as we'se 'ear Race's real catcall. Everyone gets pale, an Davey an I'se quickly say goodbye ta Jasper an Ella, an jump outta da tree. We'se break out inta a run, an then spot Hype an Ike, kissin on da pathway. We'se run ova ta 'em an burst out laughin, an when they'se give us questioning looks, we'se explain 'ow we'se tricked Jasper an Ella. We'se get ta da café, an eat quickly, still laughin 'bout da trick. Lata, when we'se all part ways, an Davey an I'se 'ave come 'ome with da kids, do Davey an I'se talk 'bout 'ow interestin the evenin was. "It was certainly interestin," Davey says as he's getting undressed fa bed, " but da most interestin part hasn't 'appened yet, an I'se can't wait." I'se blush, as I'se know what he means. I'se is already fa bed, an am tryin ta read Dracula, since I'se need ta 'urry up an finish it so I'se can return it ta Hype. Davey finishes undressin, an crawls inta bed next ta me's, an buryin 'is face inta me neck, while fingerin me 'air. I'se finish the chapta, for I'se close da book an blow out da light, an grin as Davey begins ta kiss me's, too bad these walls aren't sound proof.


	31. Chapter 31

***FLASHBACK! May have to start a new story for Sketchey.. :P Davey's 10 (this is set a few weeks before Maggie dies), Sketch is 9, Milo is 8.

Bridget's POV

Milo an I'se close da door 'hind us as we'se make our exit from da 'ouse. Motha's sent us out fa a while fa our own "good", more like ta keeps us from undafoot in da kitchen, or in fatha's library. Motha'd given us both a penny fa some penny candy ( a real treat consida'in money was a little tight these days). We'se strolled down main street (which wasn't very main, or big, everything in here in Queens was spread out, not close nuff tagetha as we'se would like). We'se neared O'Ryan's general store, which 'ad a big selection o' penny candies. We'se 'ad neared da door as a red 'eaded lady an a curly black 'aired boi walked up. Milo's an me's mannas kicked in an we'se let da lady in foist. Da boi looked a lil olda than me's, an was pretty cute. I'se smiled, as I'se walked up ta 'im. "Hi, me names Bridget, an this is me brotha Milo. Queens is a pretty small area. I'se don't think we'se 'ave eva seen you'se before. What's ya name?" Da boi's eyes crinkled a bit as he smiled, but only fa a split second 'fore he spoke, jus as two otha bois one 'round me age, da otha a couple years olda, passed by's both o' which looked like they'se we're 'bout ta cause some trouble.

Oliver's POV

Bridget looked at me's, an Milo looked at me's, but not quite as 'tently as Bridget was. I'se begin ta feel a nervois sweat beginnin ta drip down da back o' me neck as I'se look at 'er. I'se is always 'fraid ta speak 'cause o' me stutta, but she looks so 'opeful that I'se can't 'elp but tell 'er me name. I'se flash 'er a nervois grin, an speak. "M-m-m-m-me n-n-name i-i-s O-O-O-Oliva, a-a-and t-t-that l-lady i-is m-me p-p-'placement m-motha." Bridget's eyebrows arched in a confused look as she looked at me's, "Ya 'placement motha? What do ya m-" That's when we'se 'ear a snicka, an I'se wheel 'round ta see two bois, one significantly bigga than me's, and da otha me same size. "Mista stutta pants 'ere doesn't know 'ow ta talk ta a lady," da bigga one says, as he looks ova at Bridget, an grins. Bridget scoffs, as da bigga one looks back at me's. "Baby Mcstuttas 'ere needs to 'ave real speech smacked inta 'im it seems," he says an cracks 'is knuckles. That's when Bridget steps in fronta me's. "'ow rude are you'se? You'se would dare fight someboday in front o' a goil? It's not 'is fault that he stuttas! That's like me's beatin you'se up fa 'avin bad breath, or terrible mannas. 'ow dare you'se! Now gets outta me sight, or I'se will make you'se sorry." Da olda boi frowned, "its not woith it.. taday….". Day olda boi an da younga one walk off leavin me's, Bridget, an Milo alone. Da door opens though, an Maggie steps out, she looks ova at Bridget, an pulls me's 'long 'fore I'se can say goodbye. She opens 'er mouth ta say something, but thinks betta o' it. She toins ta Milo, an with a small sigh, they'se walk inta da store, neva ta be's seen 'gain by's me's.


End file.
